La novicia rebelde
by Candice Saint-Just
Summary: Sakura era una novicia pero no una novicia normal, siempre rompía las reglas por eso la Madre Superiora la manda de institutriz a la casa de la familia von Uchiha en donde descubrirá cosas que jamás se imagino y tal vez su verdadero camino...
1. Salir al mundo real

Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la saqué de la película "La novicia rebelde".

_**La novicia rebelde.**_

**Capítulo 1: Salir al mundo.**

Ese día era diferente. Era un día muy soleado, las hojas de los árboles, esparcidas por el pasto daban a entender que ya era otoño. El cielo estaba muy azul y despejado, salvo por alguna nube que parecía caminar por causa del viento que, por momentos soplaba fuertemente resultando fresco a quien lo sintiera.

En la cima de esa montaña había un pequeño río que serpenteaba hasta llegar al pequeño pueblo que se extendía a sus pies. Había flores de todos los colores: margaritas, tulipanes, orquídeas, campanitas, narcisos y algunos dientes de león que se desojaban cuando soplaba el viento. Todas ellas despedían un aroma que hacía más hermoso aquel lugar; pero en aquel momento no era un lugar tranquilo porque una joven paseaba por el lugar recogiendo algunas flores mientras cantaba o miraba desde la cima de la montaña el paisaje que se extendía a sus pies: las casas del pueblo que parecían de muñecas, el río que pasaba junto a ellas, el patio del convento y el camino de árboles que llevaba hacia la entrada del pueblo.

Sakura Haruno, una joven de veinte años, le encantaba ir a ese lugar y disfrutar de aquella vista. Era delgada, de piel blanca, de extraños cabellos rosas, herencia de su abuela paterna, ojos grandes y verdes, alta, con una boca roja y chiquita que la hacían parecer una muñequita.

Ese día se había despertado con la intención de realizar sus tareas del día y, en vista de que ese día era más lindo que los demás no pudo resistirse a escapar a su lugar favorito desde que era una niña. No se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido hasta que las campanas comenzaron a repicar y el cielo a oscurecer. Otra vez se le hizo tarde. Otra vez había roto las reglas. Preocupada, comenzó a correr colina abajo en dirección al pueblo que se erguía al pie de la colina.

En el convento del pueblo era la hora de la misa de la tarde. Todas las monjas se encontraban en la capilla principal rezando. Una vez terminadas las oraciones era la hora de la cena.

Un grupo de ter monjas caminaba por el extenso pasillo en dirección al comedor. Una de ellas era blanca, de ojos café oscuro que denotaban cansancio; la otra ya era mayor, tenía arrugas por todo el rostro, de ojos negros y bondadosos y la tercera era más joven, que tenía ojos azules y rasgos toscos. Lo demás no podía apreciarse ya que traían los hábitos.

De pronto llegó del lado opuesto del pasillo una Hermana.

—Madre Superiora—dijo la Hermana con voz entrecortada, dirigiéndose a la mayor de las tres.

—Hermana Aiko—respondió la Madre Superiora, invitándola a que hablara.

—No puedo encontrarla—dijo con desesperación la Hermana de ojos verdes.

— ¿A Sakura?—pregunto la Madre, sabiendo ya la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Ha desaparecido de nuevo. La he buscado en todos los lugares posibles, pero no logro encontrarla—dijo Aiko con desesperación.

—Tratándose de Sakura hay que buscarla en los lugares imposibles.

La joven, después de una reverencia se fue del lugar.

—Espero que esto disipe sus dudas sobre el futuro de Sakura aquí—dijo la Hermana más joven de las tres—. De todas las aspirantes al noviciado, Sakura es la menos…

—Hermana—interrumpió la Madre Superiora—, quiero confiar en la vocación de las aspirantes al noviciado, incluyendo a Sakura —y tras meditar unos instantes continúo—. Pero creo que ya sé que tarea le voy a encomendar para que ella se descubra a sí misma.

— ¿De qué se trata, Madre?—inquirió con interés la Hermana de ojos café oscuro que hasta entonces había estado al margen de la conversación.

—Mañana lo sabrán…—respondió la Madre pero no pudo continuar porque en ese momento vieron pasar corriendo a Sakura, que se detuvo al momento de verlas.

— ¡Oh, Madre Superiora, lo siento tanto!—dijo Sakura entrecortadamente por tanto correr después de una reverencia—. Sé que no tengo excusa y que volví a romper las reglas pero no pude evitarlo.

—Hablaremos mañana temprano de algo importante, ahora es mejor que vaya a acostarse—dijo la Madre Superiora con voz autoritaria.

—Está bien, con su permiso—se despidió Sakura para luego besar la mano de la Superiora e irse.

Sakura se fue preocupada. Sabía que iba a recibir un castigo por sus actos pero, ¿y si la corrían? Eso le asustó. No quería irse de ese lugar, desde niña había deseado ser parte del convento, además no podía regresar a su casa. Después de rezar se fue a la cama y durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano como de costumbre. Luego de rezar se fue al comedor a desayunar, al término llegó una Hermana avisándole que la llamaba la Madre Superiora; preocupada se dirigió a su despacho.

Cuando llegó tocó suavemente la puerta y entro al obtener permiso para entrar. Se dirigió a la Superiora y le besó la mano.

—Sakura, creo que ya sabes de qué quiero hablarte—le dijo la Madre Superiora tras sentarse Sakura.

—Sí y lo siento mucho—comenzó a decir Sakura rápidamente, temiendo que la Madre Superiora la detuviera—. Sé que siempre rompo las reglas pero no lo hago a propósito…es solo que ayer el cielo estaba tan azul que no me pude resistir; las montañas me llamaban y no me di cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. Lo siento Madre—Sakura arrepentida, agachó la cabeza.

—Acepto tus disculpas si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Gracias Madre.

—Pero ¿tuviste en cuenta que pudo pasarte algo?—preguntó la Madre Superiora en tono duro.

—Nunca podría pasarme algo ahí, Madre—replicó Sakura—; me críe ahí. De niña me subía a los árboles y miraba por mucho tiempo el patio del convento, escuchando a las Hermanas cantar y anhelaba estar aquí.

—Sakura, cuando nos veías y anhelabas estar con nosotras—inquirió la Madre Superiora con curiosidad—no significaba que estabas preparada para esta vida, ¿verdad?

—No—respondió Sakura confusa—; pero oro y me esfuerzo y estoy aprendiendo.

— ¿Qué aprendiste aquí?

—Descubrí la voluntad de Dios y hacerla de todo corazón.

—Sakura, parece ser la voluntad de Dios que nos dejes.

— ¿Irme?—preguntó Sakura alarmada.

—Sólo por un tiempo—la tranquilizó la Madre.

— ¡No Madre! ¡No me pida que me vaya! Pertenezco a este lugar. Es mi vida—imploró Sakura.

¿Estás realmente preparada?—preguntó la Madre parándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a Sakura.

—Sí, lo estoy—replicó Sakura, volteándose en su silla hacia la Madre para verla.

—Si sales al mundo un tiempo sabiendo lo que esperamos de ti, sabrás también lo que puedes esperar de ti misma.

—Sé lo que esperan de mi Madre y ¡lo puedo lograr! ¡Se lo aseguro!—dijo Sakura convencida pero tuvo que darse por vencida al observar la mirada severa de la madre y dijo derrotada—. Si, Madre. Si es la voluntad de Dios.

—Una familia necesita una institutriz por tres meses para cinco hijos—le contó la Madre, recuperando su tono amable—. La institutriz tuvo que irse porque su madre se puso mal y no regresará hasta ese tiempo.

— ¿Cinco hijos?—preguntó Sakura asombrada.

— ¿No te gustan los niños?

—Claro que sí, pero ¿cinco?

—Le diré al señor von Uchiha que irás mañana—después la Madre Superiora se dispuso a escribir una carta.

Cuando terminó la contó a Sakura:

—El señor von Uchiha es un capitán de la Marina Imperial retirado. Él y su esposa se irán de viaje por dos meses; en realidad sólo tendrás que cuidar a tres de ellos ya que los mayores se casarán pronto y no pueden cuidar a sus hermanos por los preparativos, así que no te preocupes. Son personas muy generosas.

—SÍ, Madre.

—Sakura, no te dejaría ir si no supiera que vas a estar bien—le dijo la Madre con ternura—. Cuídate mucho y no te preocupes, el Padre Sarutobi y yo estaremos al pendiente de tu madre y de tu hermano. Ahora, retírate. Tienes que preparar tus cosas porque mañana te irás temprano.

—Sí, Madre. Muchas gracias—y tras besarle la mano Sakura se retiró de su despacho.

_Espero que les guste la idea y el primer capítulo del fic porque siento que fue mucha narración y no quiero que sea tedioso._

_Esta historia sé que tal vez no sea la mejor, pero lo hago porque me gusta y eso me distrae en cierta forma, así que espero que a alguien le agrade =)_


	2. La familia von Uchiha

_**Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Capítulo 2: La familia von Uchiha.**

Sakura iba en el camión que la dejaría cerca de la casa de los Uchiha. Iba muy cansada pues la noche anterior no había podido dormir por la preocupación mezclada de temor por lo que le esperaría al día siguiente. Recordaba que esa mañana se había levantado temprano como de costumbre para rezar. Luego del desayuno, la Madre Superiora le había dado permiso para ir a visitar a su madre y a su hermano; esperaba poder visitarlos los fines de semana.

Se despertó al llegar en el cruce de caminos que conducía a la casa de los von Uchiha. No supo en qué momento se quedo dormida pero le sirvió para descansar.

Recorrió el largo camino erguido por frondosos árboles, agradeciendo que estuvieran allí pues era un día muy soleado. Entre más cerca estaba de la casa más nerviosa se sentía. No sabía qué hacer para ser una institutriz. ¿Era muy difícil? ¿Y si la familia la echaba como sucedió en el convento? Tenía que dar lo mejor para que todo saliera bien, pero no pudo seguir pensando porque había llegado frente a unas rejas, Detrás de ellas había un inmenso jardín bien trazado y en el fondo una gran mansión al estilo victoriano.

Tras recuperarse de la impresión abrió las rejas y atravesó el jardín. Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta tocó el timbre; instantes después la abrió el que debería ser el mayordomo.

—Buenas tardes—saludó Sakura—, soy la nueva institutriz.

El mayordomo la saludo. Era un señor de unos cincuenta años, tez blanca, de ojos azules y algo canoso. Traía un traje negro, un moño del mismo color en el cuello y guantes blancos.

—Pase señorita, la estábamos esperando—dijo el mayordomo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar—. El señor von Uchiha la está esperando.

Sakura estaba maravillada al observar el interior mientras el mayordomo la conducía; había lindos cuadros en las paredes y objetos que resaltaban la opulencia de la familia.

No pudo observar más porque llegaron al despacho. Tras tocar la puerta y obtener permiso al mayordomo abrió la puerta.

—Ha llegado la nueva institutriz—anunció el mayordomo.

—Gracias—contestó una voz profunda—. Puedes retirarte.

Cuando el mayordomo cerró la puerta, Sakura, nerviosa, caminó hacia el escritorio. Observó que había muchos libros en aquel cuarto, una chimenea a la derecha y a su lado dos sillones. Las paredes estaban adornadas de cuadros, reflejando el buen gusto del dueño y en el escritorio papeles bien acomodados.

Una vez que estuvo frente del señor von Uchiha, la primera impresión que le dio fue que era estricto. Tenía el cabello y ojos negro y rasgos duros. Iba vestido de traje gris y corbata azul.

—Buenas tardes señor von Uchiha—saludo Sakura haciendo una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

—Yo soy Fagaku—le dijo sonriendo y extendió su mano para estrechar la de ella—. La Madre Superiora me hablo muy bien de ti y me dijo que serías una gran institutriz para mis hijos, pero siéntese por favor para darle más detalles.

Sakura le obedeció.

—Mi esposa y yo deseamos ir de viaje durante dos meses para llegar a tiempo a la boda de mi hijo Itachi—conto—. La institutriz que teníamos tuvo que irse porque se madre está muy enferma. Mis dos hijos mayores están comprometidos y no pueden cuidar de sus hermanos, por esa razón, solicité ayuda al convento. Su salario será bien remunerado y tendrá todo lo que necesite. ¿Hay alguna cosa que quiera pedirme?

—Si señor—contesto Sakura con voz amable—. Quisiera poder salir el fin de semana para poder ir a ver a mi madre y a mi hermano. No es necesario que sean los dos días—se apresuró a decir—, con que regrese el mismo día en la noche está bien.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso—dijo Fagaku amablemente—. Si no te importa me gustaría que conocieras al resto de la familia.

Una vez dicho esto hizo sonar una campana y entró el mayordomo.

— ¿Qué desea el señor?—preguntó.

—Dile a mis hijos y a mi esposa que vengan, por favor—pidió Fagaku.

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta se dirigió a Sakura.

—Tiene que saber que mis tres hijos más pequeños se levantan a las ocho de la mañana—le explicó—, luego reciben clases hasta las cinco de la tarde. Espero que usted les pueda enseñar mucho, además quiero que se encargue de que tengan algo que hacer. No me gusta que estén sin hacer algo.

En ese momento Sakura supo que aquellos niños no debían ser muy felices, pero no pudo seguir pensando porque la puerta acaba de abrirse dejando ver a seis personas que se colocaron a la mitad de la habitación.

—Bien, ya están aquí—dijo Fagaku—. Esta es Sakura, su nueva institutriz.

Sakura se sintió rara al ser observada por todos los presentes.

—Yo soy Mikoto—una señora de cabello y ojos negros, muy hermosa, elegante caminaba hacia Sakura—, soy la esposa de Fagaku.

—Mucho gusto—respondió Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

—Los dejamos solos para que se conozcan—replicó Fagaku consultando se reloj—; nosotros debemos irnos ya. Asegúrense de que la señorita este cómoda.

Después él y la señora Mikoto se despidieron de sus hijos.

—Nos vemos después, querida—se despidió amablemente Mikoto de Sakura.

Cuando ambos se fueron de la habitación, Sakura volvió la vista hacia los cinco que estaban enfrente de ella. Todos tenían el cabello negro, de tez blanca, de ojos negros excepto la joven y el niño. Todos ellos eran personas muy bellas haciendo bajar la confianza de Sakura.

—Si no les importa me gustaría saber sus nombres y sus edades—dijo Sakura con vos tímida.

—Mi nombre es Itachi y tengo veintitrés años. Es bueno tener una linda institutriz—la saludo un joven alto que tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y que llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Tenía el rostro amable.

—Yo soy Sasuke, tengo veintiuno y espero que puedas hacer algo bien—le dijo mirándola feo. A pesar de ser el más guapo a Sakura no le cayó bien. Era alto y vestía todo de negro.

—Mi nombre es Hinata y tengo diecisiete—luego agacho la cabeza. A pesar de ser tímida era dulce y linda. Era la chica que tenía ojos perlados.

—Yo soy Akihiro y tengo once años. Tu vestido no me gusta, es horrible—le dijo a Sakura. Tenía ojos grises que la miraban divertido.

—Eso es muy grosero, Akihiro—le dijo la niña pequeña, luego se volvió a Sakura—. Mi nombre es Mikoto y en tres semanas cumplo seis años. Espero que me regale algo.

— ¿No crees que es feo su vestido?—le preguntó Akihiro.

—Claro que sí—respondió la niña—. Pero el de la señorita Yuko lo era más.

—Lo siento—intervino Sakura avergonzada—, pero cuando entre al convento regale toda mi ropa y esta no la quisieron—explico ingenuamente.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

Sakura se sonrojó. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que su vestido era café oscuro ya muy pasado de moda y que no le ayudaba nada ese saco gris que llevaba.

—No importa—la ayudo Itachi alegre—. Mañana Sasuke te acompañara a comprar ropa.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Ella ya esta grandecita para que la tengan que cuidar. Que vaya sola.

—No es como que quisiera ir contigo—le respondió Sakura enojada—. No tengo porque tratar con un niñito mimado como tú.

Todos se sorprendieron. Nadie le hablaba así a su hermano y dudaban que alguien lo hubiera hecho pero les hizo reír que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar mientras que Sasuke de la sorpresa pasó a la incredulidad. No podía creer que esa niña le hablara así. Furioso le iba a decir:

—Eres…

—Creo que será mejor prepararnos para cenar—interrumpió Itachi apresuradamente—. Sakura, te enseñaré tu cuarto.

Sakura se disculpo y siguió a Itachi. Estaba muy preocupada porque no había pasado ni un día y ya se había metido en problemas. Tenía que aprender a quedarse callada.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría a conocer a la persona que pusiera en su lugar a mi hermano—le dijo de pronto Itachi divertido, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Ya me caes muy bien y espero que eduques y pongas en su lugar a Sasuke. Lo necesita.

—No fue mi intención ser grosera—se disculpo Sakura—. Espero llevarme bien con él. No quiero tener problemas y que todos piensen que la maleducada soy yo.

—No te preocupes—la consoló Itachi—, solo nos sorprendiste, fue muy divertido. Ya llegamos—ambos se pararon ante una puerta blanca—. En media hora baja al comedor.

Cuando Itachi se fue, Sakura entro a la habitación. Era muy espaciosa; pintada de blanco, con una cama matrimonial, un ropero grande y con su propio baño. Además tenía unos amplios ventanales que daban al jardín trasero, cansada se dejo caer en la cama, luego con un suspiro acomodo las cosas que tenía en la maleta y se arreglo el cabello ya que solo llevaba otro vestido aparte del que traía puesto y ese lo ocuparía en la mañana.

Una vez que terminó salió del cuarto y bajo al comedor pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde era. Estuvo caminando por los pasillos con lindos cuadros, con mesas con flores y figuras de fina porcelana.

Se detuvo ante una puerta y entro impulsada por la curiosidad. Era un cuarto donde las tres paredes estaban cubiertas por enormes espejos con detalles dorados alrededor de ellos. El piso era de madera y frente a la puerta había una puerta de cristal que daba al jardín. Maravillada se puso a dar vueltas.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?—le dijo una voz profunda.

Sakura se giro asustada y vio que era Sasuke. Se puso una mano en el pacho. El corazón le latía muy fuerte.

—Me asustaste—le reprochó Sakura—. Lo siento pero no sabía dónde está el comedor y me perdí.

—Está bien—replicó Sasuke—, pero no andes de chismosa.

—Sí, lo siento mucho. No volverá a ocurrir.

Sasuke iba delante de ella. El silencio era incómodo hasta que Sakura lo rompió.

—Sasuke—le llamo.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miro, invitándole a que continuara.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso—prosiguió Sakura—. Me comporte mal. No debí decirte eso, no quiero estar mal contigo y que pase lo mismo que en convento…

— ¿Y qué paso en el convento?—le pregunto curioso.

Sakura se sonrojó y creyó que lo mejor era ser sincera para empezar bien.

—Me mandaron aquí para ponerme a prueba—le dijo Sakura con voz tímida.

—Dicho de otra forma: te corrieron—replico Sasuke con voz divertida—. Creo que no te soportan.

—Lo único que quiero es no tener problemas y estar bien contigo—gritó Sakura furiosa—. Sólo quiero disculparme y sólo eres grosero conmigo. No tienes por qué ser así.

Sasuke se arrepintió a oír sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, estaba siendo grosero cuando ella solo estaba siendo amable, pero le divertía hacerla enojar. Por primera vez la miro bien y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era muy bella.

—Está bien. Te perdono, ahora vámonos.

Cuando entraron al comedor se dieron cuenta de que solo faltaban ellos dos. Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Se habían sorprendido de que llegaran juntos cuando estaba claro que se odiaban, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron y comieron en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Ya en la cama Sakura supo que las cosas no le iban a resultar fáciles en esa casa, pues aunque ya había hecho las paces con Sasuke, algo le decía que le iba a poner las cosas difíciles, luego estaban Hinata y los niños que parecían que les faltaba cariño y atención. Entonces supo que tenía que arreglar cosas en esa casa, después de todo no era tan mala idea ser institutriz.

Luego, con una sonrisa, se quedo dormida.

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo subí lo más rápido que pude. _

_**DULCESITO311: **__Gracias por tu review, no sé donde contestar y por eso lo hago por aquí. Me alegra que te agrade la idea de la historia y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Cuídate y espero que te siga gustando n.n _


	3. Ser institutriz no es fácil

_**Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Capítulo 3: Ser institutriz no es fácil.**

Después de desayuno, Itachi le dijo a Sakura que fuera al pueblo a comprar ropa y que Hinata la acompañara, ya que Sasuke se negó a hacerlo.

Cuando iban de camino al pueblo Sakura descubrió que Hinata era muy tímida pero también muy dulce y generosa.

—Me alegro de que seas tú quien me acompañe—le confesó Sakura—. No sé mucho de qué ropa debo llevar además no me hubiera gustado que tu hermano me acompañara.

—Te entiendo—respondió Hinata—. Sasuke tiene un carácter muy difícil, pero es buena persona.

—Aún no entiendo cómo es que está comprometido. No me lo imagino siendo romántico con alguien.

—Ni yo—contestó divertida Hinata—. Cuando supimos que se había comprometido nadie lo podía creer. Aunque creo que se va a casar no creo que este enamorado de Ino, su prometida. Sólo la ha traído dos veces a la casa y en ninguna de esas ocasiones he visto que la trate como si la quisiera, más bien la trata como a los demás.

— ¿Y cómo la conoció?—preguntó Sakura interesada.

—Ino Yamanaka es hija de una baronesa viuda. Cando Sasuke salió de vacaciones con un amigo suyo, este la conocía y se la presentó. De ahí comenzaron a salir hasta que se hicieron novios y luego le propuso matrimonio hace apenas dos meses. Pero no creo que dure mucho su matrimonio—le confío Hinata—, ellos son muy distintos. Ella es muy escandalosa y siempre quiere estar tras mi hermano, mientras que él prefiere la tranquilidad y no le gusta que anden tras él. No entiendo cómo es que sale con ella.

—Sus motivos tendrá—Sakura cambió de tema—.Sasuke me parece estricto al igual que tu pare.

—Sí—replicó Hinata melancólica—, como Sasuke e Itachi ya están grandes ellos se salvan, pero mis hermanos y yo no. Siempre tenemos que hacer algo y no nos divertimos. A veces me gustaría ser una chica normal.

—No te preocupes—dijo Sakura alegremente— yo haré que las cosas cambien.

Hinata sonrió. Sakura le agradaba y no podía creer que alguien como ella, bonita, alegre y buena fuera a convertirse en una monja. A pesar de tener muy poco de conocerla ya la quería y la consideraba su mejor amiga.

Estuvieron de compras toda la mañana. Llegaron a casa antes de la comida; una vez que comieron Itachi le pidió a Sakura que se encargara de sus hermanos porque saldría a arreglar unos detalles de su boda y Sasuke lo acompañaría.

Una vez que se fueron, Hinata, Akihiro y Mikoto la esperaban en la sala.

—Tengo algo que confesarles—dijo Sakura nerviosa—, nunca he sido una institutriz y no tengo idea como serlo.

—Es muy fácil—respondió Akihiro—, sólo haz lo que nosotros te digamos y serás la mejor.

—No digas eso Akihiro—le reprendió Hinata—, siempre has sido un aprovechado y eso no es bueno—luego se dirigió a Sakura—. No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos.

—Yo quiero hacer algo—intervino Mikoto—. Estoy muy aburrida.

— ¡Ya sé!—dijo Sakura alegre—. Les enseñaré a hacer pasteles y así mientras aprenden cómo hacerlo nos divertimos.

—Que sea de fresas—dijo Akihiro entusiasmado—; casi nunca comemos dulces y no sé cómo hacer pasteles pero me gustaría aprender para que algún día sea pastelero.

—Yo quiero galletas—replicó Mikoto—, con chispas de chocolate.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura alegre— haremos las dos cosas, pero si no se portan bien ya no les volveré a hacer nada.

— ¡Nos portaremos bien!—dijeron Mikoto y Akihiro al unísono.

Ya en la cocina estuvieron preparando el pastel y las galletas. Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho; era algo nuevo para ellos y Sakura supo que la única forma de que Akihiro y Mikoto le prestarán atención era entretenerlos. A ella le gustaba mucho cocinar y sobre todo hacer pasteles.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer pasteles y galletas?—preguntó Hinata a Sakura.

—Mi abuela me enseñó—le respondió Sakura—. También me enseñó a cocinar y a tejer, aunque en su momento lo odié porque lo que yo quería hacer era jugar. Desearía que ella estuviera conmigo…

Hinata notó que Sakura se había puesto triste y trato de animarla.

—Creo que hizo muy buen trabajo contigo—le dijo—, sabes hacer muchas cosas.

—Te enseñaré a ti también—Sakura le sonrió.

Después de dos horas todo quedo listo. Decidieron compartirlo en la cena.

Cuando Itachi y Sasuke llegaron los encontraron jugando en la sala, luego en la cena se sorprendieron de lo que habían hecho.

— ¿Quién hizo esto?—pregunto Itachi.

—Nosotros—respondió Mikoto con entusiasmo—, Saku nos enseñó y yo hice la mayoría de las cosas.

—No es cierto—la contradijo Akihiro—. Yo hice más cosas que tú.

—Los dos hicieron mucho—intervino Sakura, luego se dirigió a Itachi—. Espero que te guste. También quería darte las gracias por la ropa, es mucha y no creo ponérmela toda.

—No me agradezcas nada—replicó Itachi con una sonrisa—, con ver a mis hermanos felices es suficiente…pero si me quieres pagar hazlo haciendo pasteles. Me encanto.

—Gracias…—respondió Sakura y viendo que Sasuke no lo probaba le dijo—. ¿No te gusta el pastel, Sasuke?

—No me gusta lo dulce—le contesto fastidiado.

Era muy temprano cuando Sakura se encontraba paseando por el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa, el cual desde que lo había visto le había fascinado por las flores que ahí se encontraban, por el cual a su lado pasaba el río que nacía desde la montaña y porque le recordaban a su casa. También le gustaba el pequeño kiosco blanco que se erguía en el extremo derecho del jardín, dejándolo fuera de la vista.

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?—preguntó una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.

—Siempre me levanto a esta hora—respondió Sakura con indiferencia—. Este lugar me gusta mucho, me recuerda a mi casa…

—Te corrieron de ahí porque no te querían—replicó Sasuke con ironía.

—No, yo me fui porque quise pero no quiero hablar de eso; esta mañana te prepare algo que espero te guste.

Sakura condujo a Sasuke hasta la casa para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

—Como no probaste el pastel de ayer te prepare otra cosa, pruébala—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke agarro lo que parecían ser trozos de chocolate. Temió que fuera dulce pero cuando se le echó a la boca se dio cuenta de que era amargo y el sabor le agrado porque tenía algo peculiar que no supo describir.

—En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo haciendo esto, ¿por qué no haces algo de provecho por mis hermanos?

Sakura se sorprendió por sus palabras pero al momento se recupero.

—Tienes razón. No volverá a suceder.

Después de eso Sakura fue por Akihiro, Mikoto y Hinata para que fueran con ella al pueblo a hacer unas compras.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Sakura?—le preguntó Akihiro.

—Vamos a ir de día de campo—contesto feliz.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunto Mikoto curiosa.

—Es una sorpresa.

Sakura los llevo por tren para que los dejara cerca del lugar deseado.

Poco después llegaron a una montaña en la que había árboles y flores en donde se dispusieron a jugar hasta muy entrada de la tarde.

—Ojalá nunca se terminara esto—susurró Hinata.

— ¿Podemos venir todos los días?—pregunto Akihiro.

— ¿No se cansarán?—replicó Sakura.

— ¡No!—gritó Mikoto feliz.

—Solo será una vez a la semana—dijo riendo Sakura—porque sería muy cansado venir todos los días y además tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

Los días siguientes Sakura les estuvo dando lecciones a la vez que los distraía jugando con ellos. Lo único que no hizo fue hablar con Sasuke y evitarlo, aunque sabía que eso no estaba bien y no dejaba de pensar en eso.

El viernes por la noche Itachi la mando llamar.

—Quiero entregarte tu sueldo—le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un sobre—; cada semana lo recibirás porque mi padre me dijo que le pediste que los fines de semana querías ver a tu familia y se me ocurrió que quizás querías llevarle algo—terminó brindándole una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Itachi—respondió Sakura amablemente—. Aprovechando quería pedirte permiso para salir mañana temprano y volver en la tarde. Quiero ir a ver a mi madre y a mi hermano.

—No hay problema, sólo que Sasuke irá contigo porque tiene que ir a ver unos asuntos de la escuela.

—No hay problema—dijo Sakura nerviosa que hubiera preferido no ir con él.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura iba sentada en el asiento delantero del coche de Sasuke, junto a él, mientras que este permanecía callado manejando hasta que rompió el silencio.

— ¿Es divertido ignorarme?

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

—A que toda la semana estuviste ignorándome y evitándome desde lo que paso el martes en la cocina.

Sakura no cabía en su asombro. ¿Acaso a Sasuke le importaba si ella le hablaba o no?

—Fue porque no quise tener otro problema contigo, siempre terminamos mal. Ser institutriz es muy importante para mí. Si lo puedo hacer bien podré volver al convento sin problemas.

— ¿Por qué te metiste de monja?—preguntó de repente Sasuke curioso.

—Desde niña—comenzó a contar Sakura—me subía a la cima de una colina y desde allí observaba el patio del convento y escuchaba a las Hermanas cantar. Desde ese momento decidí que quería ser igual que ellas.

—A veces siento que no estás preparada para esa vida—replicó Sasuke mirándola de reojo—, siempre andas metida en problemas y no eres como debería ser una religiosa.

Sakura le miro sorprendida. No podía creer que estuviera entablando una conversación con Sasuke y mucho menos que él se diera cuenta de los temores que ella trataba de ocultar.

—Lo sé—dijo con un suspiro después de un rato de silencio—. Tal vez no sea como las otras pero me estoy esforzando, además era lo mejor que podía hacer y no significaba ningún sacrificio para mí.

Sasuke volteo a verla de manera interrogante.

—Mis papás son médicos—le explicó Sakura—. Ellos tenían un hospital pero hace cinco meses papá tuvo un accidente muy grave por lo que para costear los gastos mamá vendió el hospital. Cuando pensamos que iba a estar bien todo mi papá volvió a recaer hasta que murió y yo para no ser una carga más para mi mamá decidí meterme al convento y por otra parte se realizaría lo que desde niña he querido.

Sakura se quedo callada y miro tristemente por la ventana sumida en sus pensamientos, le afectó recordar a su padre.

Sasuke se sintió culpable por hacerla recordar cosas dolorosas. Por primera vez no sabía qué hacer. No le gustaba verla triste cuando ella siempre estaba sonriendo. Le hubiera gustado hacer algo que la pusiera feliz. También logro comprenderla un poco más aunque no entendía cómo es que ella prefirió meterse a un convento en vez de ser alguien normal.

—Ya llegamos—dijo con tono frío—. Te veré aquí en tres horas. Iré a arreglar unas cosas.

— ¿Tan rápido?—pregunto Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Está bien, aquí te veo.

Y se alejo en dirección opuesta a la de Sasuke.

_Hola, espero que el capítulo no sea tedioso, también lo siento por tardar pero estaba de vacaciones que fueron de improvisto y acabo de llegar odiando a la playa =)_

_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, el próximo lo subiré lo más rápido que pueda._

_**DULCESITO311: **__Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando la historia n.n cuídate mucho._

_**Guest: **__Hola gracias por tu comentario. Sé que quizás las cosas están ocurriendo muy rápido pero casi no tengo tiempo para escribir porque cuando entre a la universidad tendré menos y no me gustaría subir la continuación cada dos meses o algo así, en lo particular no me gusta esperar como tres meses la conti de un fic que me gusta, aún así te agradezco mucho tu punto de vista y espero seguir recibiendo al igual que te siga gustando mi historia. Cuidate C=_

_**Sirone aphrody: **__Gracias por comentar y decir que mi historia es rarinda =)_

**Gracias por leer. **


	4. Lluvia, una sorpresa

_**Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Capítulo 4: La lluvia, una sorpresa.**

Las cosas parecían ir bien entre Sasuke y Sakura después la plática que tuvieron el martes mientras se dirigían al pueblo, desde entonces se trataban mejor y no hubo ninguna palea.

Sakura trató de no pensar tanto en lo ocurrido. Ahora se encontraba dando lecciones en la sala a Mikoto, Akihiro y Hinata, cuando Takeshi, el mayordomo, subía unas maletas mientras que se oían voces en el recibidor principal. Pronto las voces fueron acercándose hasta llegar a ellos.

—Miren quién llego—anunció Itachi sonriendo.

En ese momento una joven de cabello negro corto, piel blanca, ojos negros y rasgos finos entraba a la sala con una sonrisa.

— ¡Shizune!—gritaron al unísono Akihiro y Mikoto a la vez que se paraban y corrían a saludarla.

Después la saludó Hinata, luego los ojos de Shizune se posaron en Sakura.

—Mira Shizune, está es Sakura—la presentó Itachi, jalándola del brazo para acercarla a Sakura—, ella es la nueva institutriz de la que te he hablado.

—Sakura, soy Shizune—saludo con un brazo y una sonrisa a Sakura—. Itachi no para de hablar de ti y sobre las cosas que has hecho. Espero que seamos amigas.

Sakura estaba perpleja. No sabía que estaba sucediendo.

—Yo también—fue lo único que pudo decir.

Luego de eso todos platicaron amenamente sobre el tiempo que Shizune había estado sin visitarlos y los planes que tenían ella e Itachi.

—Hemos decidido que lo mejor es que me quede aquí hasta la boda—platicaba—para que se faciliten las cosas y pueda estar mejor al pendiente de los preparativos.

—Me alegra que estés aquí—le conto Hinata—. Ahora de verdad podremos divertirnos.

—Sakura, ¿no te importa si salimos a pasear?—le preguntó Shizune de pronto—. ¿No te parece buena idea Hinata?

—Sí, tengo ganas de ir a pasear después de estar estudiando.

—Yo quiero ir con Saku—replicó Mikoto entusiasmada.

—Está bien—contesto Sakura con inseguridad.

Las cuatro salieron al jardín, caminando por él mientras que Sakura cargaba a Mikoto porque a ésta le gustaba que Sakura lo hiciera.

—Estoy feliz de estar aquí—dijo de pronto Shizune—. Ahora que me voy a casar estoy mejor que nunca. ¿Tú no tienes novio Hinata?

—Claro que no—contesto Hinata roja—, no hay nadie que me interese.

—Saku y mi hermano son novios—intervino de pronto Mikoto.

Sakura se sorprendió por eso y se puso nerviosa. La verdad era que Sasuke le parecía guapo y le atraía su personalidad fría. De pronto se avergonzó de sus pensamientos, no era apropiado para alguien que pronto se consagraría a Dios.

—No se llevan bien y siempre se pelean—prosiguió Mikoto—pero yo he visto que las personas que se pelean terminan juntos, además se ven bien juntos—concluyó segura.

—No digas eso Miko-chan—la reprendió Sakura—. Eso no puede ser porque yo soy una novicia y tu hermano se casara pronto.

—Pues no me gusta que seas una novicia—replicó la niña— y no me gusta Ino, yo quiero que tú estés siempre conmigo.

A Sakura se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Siempre estaré contigo.

—Mikoto tiene razón, tú no pareces monja—dijo Shizune segura.

—No quiero hablar de eso—respondió Sakura con un suspiro.

Después del paseo, Itachi y Shizune cenaron en su habitación ya que estaban cansados. Yuna vez terminada la cena, Sakura salió a caminar a pesar de de que el cielo estaba nublado y anunciaba lluvia.

Fue a su lugar favorito del jardín pero como siempre se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

Se giro dispuesta a irse pero su voz la detuvo.

— ¿Te gusta estar en este lugar?

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí—evadió su pregunta Sakura—, sólo vine porque tenía ganas de caminar.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con mis hermanos?—pregunto Sasuke con su acostumbrada voz fría.

—Muy bien—respondió lo más normal posible—. Son muy inteligentes y se portan muy bien.

Sakura no sabía por qué se ponía tan nerviosa estando a su lado, sólo sabía que se tenía que ir o las cosas no se pondrían bien para ella.

—Si no te importa seguiré con mí paseo—después de una ligera inclinación, Sakura se fue.

Iba caminando por la orilla del lago que pasaba a lo largo de la parte trasera de la casa; siempre le había gustado salir por la noche para caminar por ahí, eso la calmaba. Iba tan distraída que no se fijo que había piedras sueltas por esa parte de la orilla, así que cuando comenzó a llover apresuró el paso, pisando esa parte y haciéndola caer al lago.

En el fondo crecían plantas y uno de sus pies se enredó en una de ellas, evitándole que pudiera salir hasta que sintió que alguien la ayudaba.

Sasuke la siguió cuando ella su fue, sin saber por qué. Vio que caminaba junto al lago, pisando algo que la hizo caer y cuando vio que no salía, corrió para ayudarla. Sakura tenía un pie enredado en una planta, después de liberarla, la condujo a la superficie. Una vez a salvo los dos se dejaron caer en la orilla tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

—Lo siento tanto—dijo Sakura a Sasuke agitadamente—. Fue por mi culpa el que te hayas mojado. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí y será mejor que nos vayamos o si no pescaremos un refriado—contesto Sasuke todavía agitado.

Sakura se levanto y ayudo a Sasuke a que también lo hiciera. Después Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura para ayudarla y juntos caminaron en dirección a la casa.

Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, Sasuke la soltó pero Sakura lo detuvo agarrando su brazo.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke—dijo sonriendo dulcemente—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación y observo que Mikoto y Akihiro estaban en su cama acostados.

—Sakura, ¿por qué estás mojada?—preguntaron los dos al unísono.

—Estaba en el jardín caminado y comenzó a llover—contesto nerviosa, luego cambio de tema—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Es que empezarán los truenos y nos da miedo. No queremos dormir solos—contestó Mikoto.

—Entonces se quedarán conmigo—dijo dulcemente Sakura—, solo me cambio y nos dormimos.

Esa noche Sakura durmió bien con Akihiro y Mikoto mientras que Sasuke tenía temperatura por mojarse, no durmiendo bien.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el comedor desayunando. Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba ahí y preocupada no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Tiene fiebre—respondió Itachi—. Ayer se mojo y pesco un refriado.

—Sakura también llegó mojada anoche—dijo Mikoto inocentemente, echando de cabeza a Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojo.

— ¿Puedo ir con él?—angustiada, Sakura se paró de la mesa—. Mis padres son médicos y puedo hacer que se recupere pronto.

—Sí, no te preocupes—contesto Itachi sorprendido.

Inmediatamente Sakura se fue a la cocina.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?—pregunto Shizune también confundida.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea—contesto Itachi saliendo de su asombro.

Sakura estaba muy preocupada. Por su culpa Sasuke se había puesto mal así que lo único que podía hacer era cuidarlo.

Le preparo una sopa, fue por medicinas, un termómetro y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Estaba dormido. Sakura noto que tenia la respiración agitada y de que se movía incomodo. Saco el termómetro y se lo puso en la axila. Mientras tomaba la temperatura le puso un paño húmedo en la frente; pasados cinco minutos le retiro el termómetro. 38ºC pensó.

Sasuke despertó y vio que Sakura estaba sentada al lado de su cama.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Lo siento tanto!—le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado—. Fue mi culpa—su mirada era triste—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza—Sasuke intento incorporarse; Sakura se apresuro a ayudarlo.

—Come un poco para que pueda darte la medicina—Sakura le acerco el plato de sopa y al ver que no podía comer solo ella le ayudo y Sasuke sólo se dejo hacer.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—pregunto Sasuke que la miraba mientras Sakura le daba de comer.

—Porque es lo único que puedo hacer—contesto Sakura con culpa—. Ahora solo tienes que descansar para que te pongas bien.

— ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

—Le dije a Itachi que te cuidaría, así que no hare nada más.

—Gracias Sakura.

—No tienes de que. Fui yo la que hice que todo esto pasara. Ahora duerme, yo estaré cuidándote.

Los cuatro días que Sasuke estuvo enfermo, Sakura no se aparto de su lado. Todas las noches lo cuidaba y en las mañanas cuando Sasuke despertaba, la veía dormida en una silla junto a su cama, entonces la despertaba y ella le traía su desayuno. Por las tardes le platicaba cuando era pequeña y todo lo que le gustaba y Sasuke la escuchaba en silencio, observándola y calmándose con su voz.

Era tarde cuando Sasuke se despertó y se extraño de que Sakura no estuviera a su lado. Comenzó a preocuparse, trato de incorporarse cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

—No te deberías de parar—le dijo Itachi.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—Salió con Shizune, Hinata y los enanos a ver su madre y a su hermano. Me costó mucho trabajo convencerla para que se fuera, es igual de terca que tu. Pero dime, ¿cómo está eso de que Sakura también estaba mojada esa noche?

—Sakura cayó al lago y yo la ayude a salir—contesto Sasuke indiferente.

—Pues debe de estar muy agradecida para no querer separarse de ti—replico Itachi divertido.

Vete, me quiero dormir—respondió Sasuke cortante.

Sakura se apresuró a subir las escaleras para ir a ver a Sasuke.

Esa mañana Itachi fue al cuarto de Sasuke a verla para decirle que Sasuke estaba mejor y que ella debía ir a visitar a su madre y a su hermano para que se despejara. Al principio ella se rehusó pero Itachi le aseguro que Sasuke estaría bien y ella no tuvo opción más que aceptar aunque después de dio cuenta de que sería bueno ya que su madre le diría que hacer con Sasuke pero no disfrutaría de la salida por estar pensando cómo estaría él.

Al entrar a su cuarto vio que Sasuke estaba sentado leyendo un libro. Se apresuro para llegar a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto Sakura al momento que le tocaba la frente. Noto que ya no tenía fiebre.

—Ya estoy bien—contesto Sasuke con voz cansada, dejando a un lado el libro—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Ya no tienes fiebre—dijo Sakura alegre y aliviada, sentándose a su lado—. Me fue bien. Le pregunte a mi mamá que te podía dar para que estuvieras mejor y me dio unas medicinas para que te repongas y recuperes fuerzas.

Sakura saco los frascos de su bolsa. Puso una en una cuchara y la dio a Sasuke.

—Mamá estaba muy contenta—prosiguió alegre Sakura—, le encantan los niños y se la paso consintiendo a Akihiro y Mikoto y ellos estuvieron encantados de eso. Mientras Shizune y yo salíamos a comprar algunas cosas Naruto se quedo con Hinata en enseñándole la casa, ¡los hubieras visto! Se llevaron muy bien y no sabes cuánto me alegro de eso, desde que murió papá, Naruto se volvió un poco serio pero con Hinata volvió a ser el mismo de antes y eso me hizo sentir aliviada. Aún así estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Sí—respondió Sasuke cansinamente.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Sakura iba en medio de la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven delgada, de cabello rubio, con grandes ojos azules y muy elegante. Es muy guapa pensó Sakura.

La joven se apresuro a llegar hasta Sasuke para luego abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo ligeramente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ino?—pregunto Sasuke con sorpresa y con voz más fría que de costumbre.

_Lo siento por tardar tanto, la semana pasada tenía el ánimo muy bajo como para subir el capítulo pero prometo subir lo más rápido que pueda._

_Espero como siempre que la historia siga siendo de su agrado._

_**DULCESITO311: **__Muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios =) Espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate mucho y espero que pronto subas historias. Besos._


	5. Sentimientos confusos

_**Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos confusos.**

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ino?—pregunto Sasuke fríamente.

—Ayer te llame por teléfono. Me contesto Shizune y me dijo que estabas enfermo, así que hice las maletas y me vine para estar contigo—explicó felizmente Ino.

—No tenías que haber venido—replico Sasuke molesto, sin tratar de ocultarlo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Soy tu prometida y mi deber es estar a tu lado, aparte te extrañaba mucho. También así será más fácil hacer los preparativos de la boda—Ino se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación—. ¿Tú quién eres?

—Lo siento—se disculpo Sakura que se mantenía apartada—. Soy Sakura Haruno, la nueva institutriz.

— ¡Oh! La nueva empleada—exclamo Ino.

A Sakura le dolió escuchar eso a pesar de que Ino no lo había hecho a propósito, pero era la verdad, ella sólo era una empleada, no debía olvidarse de eso. Aún así no supo porque le dolió.

—Voy a traerle el desayuno a Sasuke. Con permiso—luego se retiro.

Sasuke noto que algo le pasaba a Sakura pero no supo qué. Cuando cerró la puerta poso su mirada en Ino, la había olvidado por completo y en cierta forma le molesto su llegada.

— ¿Desde cuándo dejas que el servicio tenga confianzas contigo?—pregunto Ino sorprendida por cómo había llamado Sakura a Sasuke.

—Mis hermanos la quieren mucho. Además me ha cuidado muy bien—la defendió Sasuke.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no lo hará porque yo ya estoy aquí—sonriendo se sentó a su lado.

Un momento después Sakura llego con una bandeja de comida.

—Aquí está la comida—dijo Sakura amablemente—, después de comer tiene que tomar las medicinas que están en el buro.

—Gracias—replicó Ino—. Puedes retirarte. Ahora yo cuidaré del señor.

Cuando Sakura estuvo en el salón Akihiro llegó junto a ella.

— ¿Por qué no estás con mi hermano?—le pregunto.

—Llego la señorita Ino y se quedo con él.

— ¿Ino está aquí?—interrumpió Itachi que acaba de entrar al salón—. ¿Por qué no aviso?

—Estaba muy preocupada por Sasuke—contesto Sakura—. Está cuidándolo.

—Iré a verlos.

—Ahora ve por Hinata y Mikoto—se dirigió Sakura a Akihiro—. Tenemos que continuar con las lecciones porque no les he enseñado nada.

Después de darles lecciones Sakura se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Llevaba cuatro noches sin dormir bien y hasta ahora había resentido más el cansancio así que se puso su camisón y se acostó, durmiéndose profundamente.

Shizune fue al cuarto de Sakura a avisarle que estaba preparada la cena. Tocó pero no hubo respuesta por lo que entró en silencio y sonrió al ver a Sakura profundamente dormida. Luego abandono la habitación en silencio.

Todos estaban ya en el comedor. Pronto sirvieron la cena y comenzaron a comer.

— ¿Dónde está Saku?—preguntó Hinata.

—Fui a su cuarto y la vi tan dormida a que preferí dejarla descansar—contesto Shizune.

— ¿Desde cuándo la gente del servicio come con nosotros?—pregunto Ino sorprendida.

—Sakura no es una del servicio—contesto Itachi cortante—. Es como una hermana para mí y todos la queremos mucho.

— ¿De dónde viene?—pregunto Ino con curiosidad—. Me parece que es muy inocente y como que nunca ha trabajo antes.

—Mi papá pidió ayuda al convento—le conto Itachi— y la Madre Superiora envió a Sakura quien es una novicia.

—No creo que sea buena idea que pase mucho tiempo con los niños—replicó Ino—. Ella se irá y los niños sufrirán.

— ¡Saku no se irá!—grito Mikoto al borde de las lágrimas.

—No llores, Miko—la consoló Shizune—, Sakura no se irá—luego se dirigió a Ino—. Te agradecería que no hicieras esos comentarios frente a ella, Ino.

Ino no cabía en su asombro. No podía entender qué tenía de especial Sakura para que todos la defendieran y la quisieran en tan poco tiempo. Sentía que ella le estaba quitando algo que debía ser suyo.

SAKURA ESTABA en la mesa de la cocina. Era temprano; ya había desayunado. No quería desayunar con ellos. La noche anterior había escuchado la conversación ocurrida durante la cena cuando bajó por un poco de comida. Esto la había puesto a pensar durante toda la noche, decidiendo que Ino tenía razón, no debería sentarse a la mesa con ellos pero sobre todo debería despegarse un poco de Akihiro y Mikoto, principalmente porque cuando ella tuviera que irse, ellos sufrirían y ella no podría con eso. Por eso, a partir de ese momento se comportaría como siempre debió haber sido: una institutriz y nada más.

No quería pensar más en eso, tenía que ir a comprar el regalo de Mikoto porque ya mañana era su cumpleaños. Le pidió permiso a Takeshi para salir, diciéndole que iba a comprar y que regresaría en la tarde para dar las lecciones.

Más tarde se encontraba en una tienda del pueblo comprando el unicornio de peluche que tanto quería Mikoto junto con una caja musical; también le compro algo a Akihiro ya que se había portado bien. Después se dirigió a ver a su madre y a su hermano.

— ¡Sakura! No sabía que vendrías hoy, ¿necesitas algo?—le pregunto efusivamente Tsunade a su hija.

—Sólo pase a saludarlos, mamá—contesto Sakura mientras la abrazaba—. Vine a comprar el regalo de Mikoto porque mañana es su cumpleaños.

—En ese caso voy por las galletas que hice—dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Tsunade Haruno era una viuda de cuarenta y cinco años; era rubia, de ojos color miel, piel blanca y de carácter fuerte aunque la mayoría de las veces era dulce con los demás. Ella quería mucho a sus dos hijos pero cuando su esposo, Dan Haruno murió, se sintió muy sola, ya que toda su vida fue su apoyo, pero ella era fuerte y sus dos hijos la ayudaron cuando sufrió esa perdida y era feliz ahora que conoció pequeños von Uchiha.

—Saku, ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunto Naruto quien acababa de llegar.

—Vine a saludar.

—Oí que es el cumpleaños de Mikoto. Felicítala de mi parte, por favor.

—Lo haré.

—También quiero que le lleves algo a Hinata. Voy por él.

Sakura sonrió. Se había dado cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata se gustaban y eso le alegro pero por otro lado le dolió algo y pensó en Sasuke.

—Aquí están—interrumpió Tsunade entrando de nuevo a la sala—. Felicítamela y has que vengan contigo la próxima vez que vengas, hija. Son adorables.

—Ten, Saku—la llamó Naruto que llegaba a su lado, extendiéndole un libro—. Dáselo por favor.

—Tenemos que hablar cuando vuelva—dijo divertida Sakura a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba, luego se dirigió a su madre—. Bueno ya me voy, los veré el domingo.

—Cuídate—le dijo Tsunade mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

—Adiós, hermanita—se despidió Naruto.

SAKURA DEJÓ las galletas en la cocina, luego se dirigió a su cuarto, esperando no encontrarse con Mikoto o Akihiro, descubriendo las bolsas que traía, pues sabía que no la dejarían ir hasta que les dijera que era. Iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando la voz de Itachi la asustó:

—Hasta que te dejas ver. Desde ayer en la tarde no te hemos visto. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Lo siento mucho—dijo apenada Sakura, luego dijo en un susurro—. Fui por el regalo de Mikoto. Le avise a Takeshi y me dijo que no había problema.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. A su lado, Sasuke la miraba intensamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Me alegra de que ya estés bien, Sasuke—agregó alegre Sakura—. Te repusiste pronto.

Él solo se limitó a asentir sin dejar de mirarla.

—Llegaste justo para la comida—intervino alegre Itachi—. Ve a dejar las cosas para que bajes a comer.

—Sobre eso…—Sakura sonaba indecisa y su semblante se ensombreció—creo que no es buena idea, Itachi. Yo debo comer en la cocina como todos y la verdad es que me sentiré más a gusto ahí.

— Pero, ¿de qué hablas, Sakura?—Itachi no se esperaba que le dijera eso—. ¡Ah! Escuchaste lo que dijo Ino. ¿Es eso?

—No era mi intención—replicó Sakura apresuradamente—; lo pensé y tiene razón. No quiero que sufran Mikoto y Akihiro cuando me vaya. Me entiendes ¿Verdad?

—Sí, entiendo que te preocupes por ellos, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Sí así estarás mejor no te puedo obligar—dijo Itachi amablemente pero preocupado.

En ese momento Ino llego, dirigiéndose a Sasuke para después cogerle de la mano.

— ¡Sasuke! Te estaba buscando. Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿sí?—pregunto sonriéndole.

—No tengo ganas, ve tú—le dijo Sasuke para luego irse al comedor.

—Bueno, voy a mi cuarto—dijo Sakura a Itachi—. Y gracias.

Camino por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ver a Ino cerca de Sasuke pero no sabía cuál era el motivo de esa reacción; tenía que investigar bien el motivo, no le gustaba no saber qué pasaba con ella.

Dejo los regalos en su armario para después ir a la cocina porque tenía mucha hambre ya que no había desayunado mucho.

—Sakura, te estaba buscando—Hinata venía en dirección contraria a ella, sonriéndole cuando la vio.

—Salí por unas cosas—Sakura se alegro de verla—. Mi hermano te mando algo. Recuérdame dártelo más tarde.

Hinata enrojeció pero su cara se ilumino.

—Tu hermano es muy dulce.

—Lo sé y me gusta para ti—Sakura le guiñó.

—No digas eso Sakura. Solo somos amigos—susurro Hinata.

—Es una lástima—dijo Sakura triste aunque fingía para ver la reacción de Hinata—. Naruto se pondrá triste. Tendré que hablar con él…

— ¡No lo hagas!—grito Hinata—. Él me gusta pero no se qué hacer.

—No te preocupes—replico alegre Sakura mientras bajaban juntas las escaleras—, yo te ayudaré.

Una vez que llegaron al salón principal, Sakura se separo de Hinata y dijo:

—Avísales a Akihiro y Mikoto que cuando terminen de comer tendrán lecciones.

— ¿No vas a comer con nosotros?—la cara de Hinata reflejaba confusión.

—No—dijo cortante Sakura—. No te olvides de avisarles.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Estaba terminando de comer cuando Akihiro entro apresuradamente en la cocina.

— ¿Por qué no comiste con nosotros? Te estuve esperando—dijo preocupado.

Sakura suspiró. Iba a ser muy cansado tener que explicarse muchas veces.

—Porque no está bien—le extendió los brazos para abrazarlo—. Tú ya estás grande y por eso puedo hablarte, ¿verdad?—Akihiro asintió mientras la abrazaba—. No es bueno estar mucho tiempo con ustedes porque cuando me vaya voy a sufrir pero ustedes sufrirán más y eso no lo soportaría porque yo los quiero mucho.

—Yo no quiero que te vayas—Akihiro se aferró más a ella.

—Tendré que hacerlo, cielo. Pero te prometo que vendré a verlos—Sakura le hablaba dulcemente—. Ahora vamos a qué les enseñe cosas.

Después de darle un beso a Akihiro fueron en busca de Hinata y Mikoto quienes se encontraban en el jardín recogiendo flores.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Mikoto!—grito Sakura—. Vengan para que les dé lecciones.

—Sólo si me cargas—replico Mikoto mientras corría hacia ella.

Sakura la cargo y se dirigieron a la casa.

Las clases de gramática eran un poco tediosas y Hinata decidió cambiar de tema cuando ya estaban por terminar las lecciones.

—Sakura—pregunto—. ¿Cómo era tu papá?

—Se llamaba Dan. Dan Haruno—la cara de Sakura reflejaba tristeza pero en sus ojos había un brillo—. Era el mejor de todos. Siempre me llevaba a comprar helados y me cargaba. También me defendía cuando mi mamá me regañaba por portarme mal. Él era de una familia adinerada pero se quedo en la ruina a causa de un fraude que hizo su tío Orochimaru. Aún así salió adelante con mi mamá hasta que compraron el hospital que tuvimos que vender cuando sufrió el accidente automovilístico. Y siempre lo admire por no tenerle miedo a mi mamá cuando estaba enojada—termino Sakura con una sonrisa.

—También mi mamá me da miedo cuando se enoja—dijo Mikoto.

—Supongo que así son todas—reía Sakura—. Creo que fue todo por hoy. Ya casi es la hora de la cena y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Todos recogieron sus cosas. Hinata, Akihiro y Mikoto se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse mientras Sakura iba a la cocina. No tenía hambre, en lugar de comer haría el pastel de Mikoto y galletas de arándanos.

Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no sintió que estaba siendo observada desde hace mucho rato y más aún cuando alguien comenzó a acercarse a ella.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto la voz profunda de Sasuke quien estaba atrás de ella, muy cerca.

— ¡Me asustas!—le reprocho Sakura mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente—. Pudiste haberme avisado que estabas aquí…Estoy haciendo el pastel de Mikoto y unas galletas.

— ¿De qué son?—Sasuke seguía detrás de ella. Sentía su aliento el su cuello y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—Le pondré arándanos y el pastel es de fresa—Sakura respondía mecánicamente. Quería estar así siempre con Sasuke—. ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¿Por qué no te sientas en la mesa con nosotros?—la voz de Sasuke era profunda—. No tienes que hacer caso a las palabras de Ino. Ella no sabe nada.

—Tiene razón, Sasuke—replico Sakura triste, aunque no sabía si porque tenía que irse algún día o por la mención de Ino—. Yo me iré y no deseo hacerles daño a los niños. No lo soportaría.

Sasuke, repentinamente, se aparto de ella y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de irse se volvió hacia Sakura y le dijo:

—Cuando te vayas harás sufrir a mis hermanos. Será tu culpa, Sakura. Sólo les vas a provocar dolor y a ti no te importará nada porque no estarás aquí.

Sasuke se giro y se fue.

Sakura quedo helada. La mirada que Sasuke le dirigió estaba cargada de odio, eso le dolió más que sus palabras. Sintió como unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y trato de darse consuelo abrazándose ella misma mientras sollozaba.

_Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo. No fue una buena semana y he estado como loca con los papeles para entrar a la universidad._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por leer. _


	6. Un feliz cumpleaños

_**Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Capítulo 6: Un feliz cumpleaños.**

Sakura había podido dormir bien a pesar de que debía haber sido una noche en la que se la pasaría llorando por lo ocurrido con Sasuke, y hubiera sido así a no ser por el consuelo que Shizune le brindo.

Poco después de haberse ido Sasuke, Shizune fue a la cocina a buscarla; sorprendida al verla llorando, corrió a abrazarla y consolarla, preguntándole si Sasuke había tenido que ver porque se había cruzado con él en las escaleras e iba bastante enojado; supuso que Sakura tenía que ver, aunque no dijo por qué. Sakura no le contó qué había pasado y para animarla Shizune le ayudo a preparar todo. Después le dio una pastilla para durmiera bien.

Ahora, estaba con Mikoto, Akihiro y Hinata jugando en el jardín mientras los demás se encargaban de arreglar la casa para darle una sorpresa a Mikoto.

—Vamos a subirnos a ese bote y andar en el lago—dijo efusivamente Akihiro quien corría en dirección al lago.

— ¡Sí!—Mikoto jalaba a Sakura—. Siempre quise hacerlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea—Sakura miraba al bote dudosa.

—No pasará nada—la calmo Mikoto—. Además hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura derrotada.

Los cuatro fueron por el bote que estaba en la orilla para que no se fuera, ayudando a desatarlo. Una vez hecho esto, todos se metieron en su interior. Sakura y Hinata agarraron los remos comenzando a remar y poco a poco el bote fue alejándose de la orilla. Todos estaban platicando y riendo. Después de un rato vieron a Sasuke acercándose y ante esto Mikoto y Akihiro se pararon y comenzaron a llamarle a gritos para que se acercara; ya que él estuvo en la orilla Mikoto gritó feliz:

— ¡Sasuke! Tienes que venir con nosotros.

Sakura también se paso porque había visto su cara y eso no le gustaba.

—Esto es muy divertido—dijo Akihiro a Sasuke.

Hinata, al intentar pararse, perdió el equilibrio, haciendo tambalear el bote de manera peligrosa. Sasuke veía lo que ocurría horrorizado y aún más cuando Sakura cayó de espaldas al agua seguida por los demás.

Hinata y Akihiro nadaron hasta la orilla y Sakura ayudó a Mikoto. Cuando salieron todos estaban riendo, menos Sasuke que permanecía serio.

—Vayan a cambiarse inmediatamente—su voz era fría.

—Pero Sasuke…—comenzó Hinata.

—Después vayan al salón que está junto a la biblioteca—la interrumpió él—. ¡Ahora!

Los cuatro se disponían a irse cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar:

—Sakura, tú quédate. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sakura volvió y se quedo frente a él.

—Sakura no quería hacerlo pero nosotros le insistimos—Hinata regreso y trato, desesperada, de ayudar a Sakura, pues sabía que Sasuke la iba a reprender—. No la regañes, nosotros…

—Ve con Akihiro y Mikoto—la cortó Sasuke—. Esto no te importa.

Hinata, triste le obedeció después de dirigirle una mirada preocupada a Sakura.

—Lo siento—se disculpo Sakura cuando Hinata desapareció—. Mikoto me lo pidió y no pude negarme.

— ¡Tú eres la institutriz!—No tienes que hacer lo que ellos te digan—le grito furioso Sasuke—. Desde que estas aquí no has hecho mucho más que traer problemas.

— ¡Tú no conoces a tus hermanos!—gritó Sakura enojada—. Ellos son sólo niños y los tratan como si fueran soldados. Los tres son muy dulces, inteligentes y sensibles. Ellos necesitan atención Sasuke, también cariño. Pasa más tiempo con ellos.

—Los educamos como mi papá cree conveniente—Sasuke la miraba fríamente—, no como alguien a quien la echaron del convento por no saber comportarse. Sólo eres una molestia. Así que quiero que te vayas en este momento.

Las palabras de Sasuke le dolieron profundamente y por un rato lo miro fijamente, finalmente dijo con voz triste:

—Está bien. Espero que no te arrepientas después. Sólo te pido que los cuides mucho, por favor. Le doy su regalo a Mikoto y luego me voy.

Sakura se giro para después dirigirse a la casa.

Mientras caminaba, luchaba porque las lágrimas no se le salieran. Sabía que un día ella tendría que irse pero de esa manera, con las cosas que le había dicho Sasuke. Ella quería que las cosas terminaran bien entre ella y él, quería ganarse su respeto, y se había esforzado en conseguirlo, pero él solo la consideraba una molestia y eso era lo que más le dolía. No era nada ente sus ojos. Le parecía extraño que en lo más profundo de su corazón saber que jamás lo volvería a ver y si alguna vez lo hacía, él ya iba a estar casado.

Con todos estos pensamientos llegó a su habitación sin siquiera haberlo notado; se dirigió a uno de sus cajones por el regalo de Mikoto y Akihiro, luego se fue al salón. Regresando haría las maletas.

El pasillo estaba silencioso hasta que unos murmullos alcanzaron a llegar a sus oídos. Era la voz de Ino.

—Estás muy enojado, Sasuke—Sakura vio que estaba rodeando el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos—. Pero yo haré que se te baje tu enojo—después de eso se acerco lentamente a Sasuke y lo beso hasta que ambos necesitaron aire.

—Vamos con Mikoto—Sasuke se zafó de Ino y comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón.

Ino asintió, camino hasta quedar a su lado y lo tomo de la mano.

Sakura espero un rato hasta estar segura de que hubieran llegado al salón para poder retomar su camino. Lo que había visto la había dejado sin aliento, con ganas de llorar y de quitar a Ino de los brazos de Sasuke pero ella no tenía derecho de nada. Para Sasuke ella no era más que una molestia, sin embargo tuvo que reponerse para que nadie se diera cuenta de algo que ni ella misma entendía.

Entro al salón y observo que estaba adornado por globos, un cartel grande con el nombre de Mikoto y en la mesa del centro el pastel y las galletas que había hecho, junto con las que envió Tsunade. Mikoto corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio.

—Saku—Mikoto la abrazo fuertemente y luego Sakura la cargó—, me dijo tía Shizune que tú hiciste el pastel y las galletas. ¡Gracias!

—De nada, preciosa—Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla con un nudo en la garganta, sería difícil estar sin ellos—. Abre tu regalo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Lo abriré—dijo Mikoto emocionada.

Sakura la bajó para que abriera su regalo mientras pensaba cómo decirle que se iría. Al final llego a la conclusión de que era mejor irse sin despedirse, ya después pediría permiso en el convento para venir a verlos.

— ¡Es lo que yo quería!—exclamó feliz Mikoto cuando saco el unicornio y la caja musical que Sakura le regaló—. Sacias Saku. Siempre había querido una cajita así.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado—se inclino para besarla y luego se dirigió a Akihiro—. A ti también te compre algo porque te has portado muy bien.

Akihiro, feliz, tomo la bolsa que le extendió Sakura. La abrió y miro el rompecabezas que tanto había querido.

—Gracias Sakura—Akihiro la abrazó fuerte mientras le sonreía—. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti, cariño—Sakura lo miraba dulcemente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las muestras de cariño que Akihiro y Mikoto mostraban a Sakura, dándose cuenta que en tan poco tiempo ella se había convertido en alguien importante para ellos.

—Ahora abre el regalo de Shizune y yo—dijo Itachi a Mikoto mientras le extendía dos cajas de regalo—. Esperamos que te gusten.

Mikoto abrió las cajas, encontrándose en una un vestido rosa muy lindo y en la otra un juego de té.

—Gracias Itachi—lo abrazo y a Shizune también—. Gracias Shizune.

—También te mandaron cosas mamá y papá—agregó Itachi— y dijeron que te quieren mucho.

Mikoto estaba emocionada abriendo sus demás regalos hasta que fue el turno de hablar de Sasuke:

—Ino escogió tu regalo. Espero que te guste.

A Mikoto no le gustaba mucho Ino. Pa ella, Ino era una persona que hablaba mucho y que solo la consentía para quedar bien con su hermano; no le gustaba que le diera besos y mucho menos que la abrazara hasta casi asfixiarla, por lo que abría su regalo con resistencia.

—Gracias a los dos—dijo Mikoto a Ino y Sasuke mientras veía la muñeca y los cuentos que le habían regalado—. Le diré a Saku que me lea los cuentos antes de dormir.

— ¿No quieres que te los lea yo?—le pregunto Ino, que oculto su molestia al escuchar el nombre de Sakura—. Y podemos jugar también.

—Gracias pero no—dijo Mikoto un tanto cortante—. Prefiero que Saku lo haga, ella sabe leer cuentos muy bien y me gusta dormir con ella.

Ino no respondió nada, solo la abrazó antes de que Sasuke también lo hiciera.

Sakura, que permanecía en un rincón observando, aprovecho ese momento para escabullirse de la sala; precipitadamente atravesó el recibidor y subió las escaleras. Cuando llego a su cuarto se apresuro a empacar todo. Tendría que dejas muchas cosas.

En tanto que en el salón todos se mantenían ajenos a que Sakura no estaba con ellos hasta que Mikoto dijo con alegría:

—Este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Casi nunca estoy con Itachi y Sasuke, y me alegra que estén conmigo. También gracias a que tengo a la mejor institutriz del mundo me siento muy feliz y ya no me siento sola. Sakura es la mejor de todas y la quiero mucho.

Sasuke comprendió con esas palabras que Sakura tenía razón: sus hermanos no recibían la atención que se merecían y en los ojos de Mikoto pudo darse cuenta que se había sentido muy sola, más Sakura era una salvación para ella y que la quería mucho. De pronto su mirada busco a Sakura y no logro encontrarla, comprendiendo que ella se había ido por lo que le había dicho. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, lo único que sabía es que en los últimos días estar cerca de Sakura le producían sentimientos confusos, aumentándolo con la llegada de Ino, y, esa tarde, cuando pensó que Sakura se había lastimado, estallo; debía impedir que se fuera.

Se dirigió precipitadamente a la habitación de Sakura, encontrándola haciendo sus maletas.

—Sakura—le llamo con voz suave—. Quiero hablar contigo…

—Ya voy a terminar—le interrumpió ella sin mirarlo—. Por favor, déjame sola.

—No te vayas—rogo él con voz que denotaba su culpabilidad—. Tenías razón. Mis hermanos necesitan atención y yo no paso mucho tiempo con ellos.

—Son los niños mas lindos que he conocido—Sakura le miro con aprehensión—y los quiero tanto. No tengo nada que perdonarte, siempre supe que un día me tendría que ir.

—No puedes irte—suplico Sasuke acercándose a ella—. Ellos te necesitan y más hoy que es el cumpleaños de Mikoto. Espera a que le plazo para irte se cumpla.

—Tienes razón—dijo Sakura decidida al pensar que todavía quería quedarse con ellos—. Tengo que aprovechar estar con ellos, ya me preocupare cuando llegue la hora de irme.

—Vamos al salón con los demás—Sasuke le sonrió, tendiéndole la mano.

—Sí—Sakura cogió la mano que él le ofrecía y juntos volvieron al salón en silencio.

—Los estábamos esperando—los reprendió Itachi una vez que llegaron al salón—; es hora de partir el pastel.

—Lo siento—se disculpo Sakura, sonrojada de llegar junto con Sasuke.

—No importa—intervino Shizune—. Es hora de cantarle las mañanitas a Mikoto.

Después de haberle cantado las mañanitas y de que Mikoto soplara las velas, Sakura repartió el pastel.

—Como siempre, está muy rico—le dijo Hinata a Sakura, que ya había probado el pastel.

—No todo lo hice yo. Me ayudo Shizune—replico Sakura sonriendo—, y mi mamá envió unas galletas.

—Pero la mayor parte lo hizo Sakura—dijo Shizune mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

—Pues les salió muy bien—Itachi ya se había acabado su rebanada y se servía otra.

—También las galletas me gustaron—dijo Akihiro, que estaba sentado en un sillón comiendo galletas—. Sakura es la mejor.

Ino, que ya estaba harta de que toda la atención fuera de Sakura, se apresuro a decir:

—Espero que mi pastel de bodas sepa tan bien como este—al tiempo que abrazaba a Sasuke—. ¿Verdad, cariño?

A Sakura se le borro la sonrisa y solo respondió:

—Sera mejor.

Sasuke se aparto de Ino y durante toda la velada trato de hablar con Sakura, ya que todavía se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido y porque noto el cambio de humor cuando Ino dijo ese comentario fuera de lugar, cosa que a él también le desagrado, mas no pudo acercarse a ella, ya fuera porque ni Akihiro ni Mikoto la dejaban o porque ella lo evitaba. De ahí en fuera todo fue muy alegre hasta muy entrada la noche.

_No esperaba subir este capítulo tan pronto, pero mañana no creo que tenga tiempo de subirlo._

_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado._

_**DULCESITO311: **__Gracias como siempre por comentar ^.^_

_Gracias por leer._


	7. Decisión indecisa

_**kxLos personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Capítulo 7: Decisión indecisa.**

—Sakura, ¿podemos estar todo el día con tía Tsunade?—pregunto Akihiro desde el asiento trasero del coche.

—No sé—respondió Sakura, que iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Sasuke—. Todo depende de a qué hora acabe tu hermano.

—Entonces, ¿nos das permiso, Sasuke?—suplico Mikoto.

—Depende de a qué hora termine—dijo cortante Sasuke mientras se estacionaba en una casa japonesa de dos pisos con un jardín enfrente.

Los niños se apresuraron a bajar y corrieron hacia la puerta. Tocaron y pronto Tsunade les abrió, recibiéndolos con una amplia sonrisa.

—Qué bueno que los trajiste Sakura—le dijo Tsunade a Sakura que llegaba junto a Sasuke y Hinata—. Los extrañe mucho. ¿Se quedarán todo el día?

—Eso no depende de mí, mamá—respondió Sakura después de darle un beso—. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Sakura jaló a Sasuke del brazo para ponerlo frente a su madre.

—Él es Sasuke von Uchiha—Sasuke se inclino al mismo tiempo que Tsunade—. Ya está bien con lo que me recetaste, mamá.

—Me alegra de que este bien—Tsunade se dirigió a Sasuke—. Sakura estaba muy preocupada por usted. ¿Quiere que lo revise?

—Llámeme Sasuke, por favor—dijo Sasuke con tono amable—. Le agradezco pero ya estoy bien.

—Ahora te presentare a mi hermano—Sakura lo llevo a donde se encontraba Hinata con un chico rubio de ojos azules. Sakura lo llamo—. Hermanito, él es Sasuke.

—Hola—lo saludo sonriente el chico—, soy Naruto.

—Hola—saludo Sasuke mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Saku—la llamo Akihiro desde el interior de la casa—, te llama tía Tsunade.

—Ya voy—respondió Sakura.

—Yo tengo que arreglar unas cosas—le dijo Sasuke a Sakura—, tal vez me tarde pero vengo por ustedes.

—Sí, cuídate—se despidió Sakura.

Sasuke subió a su coche y se alejo.

—Naruto, quédate con Hinata mientras veo que quiere mamá—le pidió Sakura.

—Sí, nosotros vamos a ir a la plaza—le respondió sonriente.

Sakura entro a su casa. En la sala estaban sentados Akihiro y Mikoto a ambos lados de Tsunade mientras esta les cantaba lo que harían en el día.

—…Vamos a comprar cosas para la comida—les decía a Mikoto y Akihiro—, para el postre será el flan que hice, ¿está bien?

— ¡Sí!—respondió Mikoto entusiasmada—. ¿También podemos comprar dulces?

—Sólo si se lavan los dientes después de comerlos.

—Y luego hay que ir a jugar, tía Tsunade—la cara de Akihiro era de entusiasmo.

—Mamá—intervino divertida Sakura con la escena—, ¿no tienes pacientes que atender?

—Ya los atendí está mañana—decía mientras los niños iban a la cocina—. Además es domingo y descanso, así que no creo que venga nadie.

—No los deberías consentir tanto—le reprocho Sakura cambiando de tema—. Te acostumbrarás mucho a ellos.

—Déjame, Sakura—le decía Tsunade, parándose para ir con los niños—. Naruto y tú ya están grandes, y cuando Naruto se case y tú ya seas una monja, voy a estar muy sola pero tal vez ellos vengan a verme. Además tú sabes lo mucho que me gustan los niños. Es una lástima que vayas a ser monja—suspiro—. Siempre creí que te casarías y que me darías nietos.

—No digas eso mamá—Sakura estaba sonrojada—. No te voy a dejar sola y Naruto tampoco.

Los tres regresaron de la cocina con lo necesario para ir al mercado.

—No tardamos—dijo Akihiro a Sakura, abrazándola.

—Pórtense bien—les aviso Sakura alegre.

Tsunade, agarrando de la mano a Mikoto y Akihiro, salieron de la casa.

Pasado un rato, Sakura decidió ir a ver al Padre Sarutobi. Tenía ganas de hablar con él respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo últimamente desde la llegada de Ino.

Mientras caminaba por las calles hacia a la Iglesia, Sakura sentía nostalgia por lo que dejaría atrás cuando tomara los votos. Habría muchas cosas que ya no podría hacer, y aunque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no podía dejar de pensar que también le gustaría saber que se sentía vivir la vida como una persona normal.

Pronto llegó a la Iglesia.

—Sakura, me alegra verte—dijo sorprendido el Padre Sarutobi al verla.

Él ya era una persona mayor. Sus ojos negros, su cabello canoso y su sotana, mezclado con sus maneras dulces y amables, inspiraban confianza a la gente. Todos acudían a él cuando necesitaban algún consejo.

—Padre—lo saludo Sakura con un beso en la mano—, quise pasar a saludarlo ya que vine a ver a mi mamá.

—Hace mucho que no platicamos—el Padre le tendió su brazo y Sakura lo agarro—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—De eso quería hablarle—la voz de Sakura se torno angustiada—. ¿Puedo confesarme?

Después, cuando estuvieron en el confesionario, el Padre comenzó:

—Ave María Purísima.

—Sin pecado concebida.

— ¿En qué has pecado, hija?

—He pecado, Padre, de envidia—susurro Sakura—. He deseado la que otra mujer tiene desesperadamente. Me he desviado del camino que yo elegí, teniendo deseos y pensamientos que no son propios de una religiosa.

— ¿Qué pensamientos?

—El querer que un hombre me brinde la felicidad.

— ¿Lo amas?

—No sé. Nunca he sentido ese sentimiento y no deseo saber si es eso. Ya he elegido mi camino.

—Entonces no te arrepientas. Sé feliz con la decisión que elegiste, sólo recuerdo que nunca es tarde para rectificar.

—Gracias Padre—dijo Sakura más calmada—. ¿Y mi penitencia?

—Sólo te pondré a pensar sobre qué es lo que en verdad quieres.

El Padre Sarutobi salió del confesionario para poder ir con Sakura.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sakura?—le pregunto con preocupación.

—Sí, muchas gracias—Sakura le besó la mano—. Es hora de irme. Mamá me ha de estar esperando.

—Ve con Dios, hija—le decía mientras la bendecía—. Vuelve cuando quieras.

Sakura le sonrío dulcemente y salió de la Iglesia.

Estaba más tranquila después de confesarle a alguien los sentimientos que mantenía ocultos y que todavía no sabía que significaban. Cruzo la calle cuando alguien la llamo:

—Sakura—Sasuke cruzo la calle para acercarse a ella—, ¿de dónde vienes?

—Fui a la Iglesia a ver al Padre Sarutobi—respondió tensa por la conversación que acababa de tener—. Pensé que te tardarías más. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí—respondió Sasuke caminando a su lado y notando que era algo fría con él—. ¿Estás bien?

—Hay que apurarnos—evadió su pregunta—. No avise que saldría—Sakura apresuro el paso.

Cuando entraron a la casa solo encontraron a Naruto y Hinata platicando, sentados en una mesa que había en el pequeño jardín.

—Ya llegamos—les anuncio Sakura—. ¿Y mamá?

—Salió con los enanos al parque después de dejar las compras—contesto Naruto volviéndose a ella—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En la Iglesia.

— ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Sasuke la colina que tanto te gusta en lo que llega mamá?—le recomendó Naruto feliz—. Mientras Hinata y yo preparamos la comida.

—No creo que Sasuke quiera—Sakura deseo que Sasuke dijera que no, como siempre que ella le ofrecía algo.

—No quiero estar sin hacer nada—contesto el fastidiado—. Vayamos a ese lugar.

—Como quieras—dijo Sakura con fingida indiferencia.

Ella hubiera preferido no salir con Sasuke. Había notado que él últimamente la veía a hurtadillas cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta y prefería hacerse la desentendida, no podía estar adivinando la causa cuando ella tenía que resolver sus sentimientos, aún así eso la intrigaba.

Era una tarde cálida con viento fresco, haciéndola ideal para pensar. Los dos iban caminando cuesta arriba para llegar a la cima de la pequeña colina. Una vez arriba admiraron el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos.

—Es muy bonito este lugar—decía Sasuke observando las flores, el arrollo y el bosque—. Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto.

—Siempre que tenía algún problema o estaba triste—decía Sakura mirando a la lejanía—venía a este lugar y después me sentía bien. ¿Tú no tenías un lugar así?

—Sí—contesto Sasuke con una mirada igual que la de ella—. Cuando era chico y quería estar solo, me iba al kiosco que está en el jardín trasero. Desde niño era muy cerrado y eso le preocupaba a mi padre; él es muy estricto pero siempre tenía tiempo para nosotros, mientras que mi madre es la que nos consiente e Itachi es como nuestro otro padre, él siempre ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir y nos ha cuidado a todos.

—Itachi es una buena persona—coincidió Sakura, mirándolo y acostándose en el pasto—. Con Shizune será muy feliz. ¿Cómo la conoció?

—Shizune es hija de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre—le contó Sasuke, acostándose junto a Sakura. No podría creer que el hiciera eso—, así que la conocemos desde niños. Al principio ellos se peleaban todo el tiempo; cuando crecimos fuimos a la misma escuela y comenzaron a salir. Poco tiempo después se hicieron novios y se terminaron comprometiendo.

— ¿Cuándo te casarás tú?—pregunto de pronto Sakura, volteando para poder mirarlo.

—No sé—respondió Sasuke, imitando su movimiento para poder mirarla.

Sakura corto el contacto visual al pararse y caminar de frente para observar el paisaje que se extendía a sus pies, dando la espalda a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Sasuke sentándose sobre el pasto, confundido por la acción de Sakura.

—Hoy fui a ver al Padre Sarutobi porque me sentía mal—comenzó contado Sakura con voz sombría—. Necesitaba tomar una decisión y ya la he tomado. Se supone que debería estar feliz pero no lo estoy…Debo de esforzarme para que todo salga bien, ¿no es así?—termino volteándose y regalándole una sonrisa a Sasuke, aunque no llego a sus ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hiciste, Sakura?—pregunto Sasuke alarmado. Algo en la voz de Sakura le recordó como cuando las personas se despiden de alguien que aman para dejarlo libre; se paro para quedar detrás de ella.

—Que ahora voy a ser feliz con lo que tengo, sin sufrir por lo que no podré tener—Sakura recordó la escena en la que Ino y Sasuke se besaron en el cumpleaños de Mikoto—. Desde ahora dejaré de ser una molestia. Quiero algún día ganarme tu respeto y hacer las cosas bien—termino Sakura con voz triste pero después se recupero y sonrió radiante a Sasuke.

—Sakura, yo... —empezó a decir en un susurro.

—Ven—Sakura lo corto, llamándolo.

Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido con lo que le había dicho Sakura, y más aún, con que ella pensara que era una molestia. Para él, ese día lo dijo porque estaba enojado, no pensó que a ella le afectara tanto y ¿Qué significaba eso de que no sufriría por lo que no tendría? Todo era muy confuso. Aún así hizo lo que ella le pedía: se coloco a su lado.

—Mira hacia el frente y cierra los ojos—Sasuke, indeciso le obedeció—. ¿Sientes el aire golpear tu cara? Se siente bien, es como su volaras y todos tus problemas se fuera.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Sakura. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados; el sol iluminaba su cara y sus cabellos eran desordenados por el viento. Aquella visión era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Sakura abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír tan alegre y dulcemente que contagio a Sasuke. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz y era extraño para él que con Sakura se sintiera así.

Sakura poso su vista en él.

—Recojamos flores antes de irnos.

— ¿Para qué?

—Unas las llevaré para ponerlas en mi cuarto. Las otras son para que se las des a Ino.

Esto dejo sin palabras a Sasuke. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Para Sakura sólo había una razón: Sasuke había escogido a Ino y ella le ayudaría a que así fuera.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura!—grito Hinata desde la casa—. Es hora de comer.

Y los dos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa de Sakura.

_En lo personal me encanto escribir este capítulo, creo que no me quedo tan mal y a la vez es algo triste, aún así me gusto._

_De ahora en adelante escribiré solo los fines de semana es lo que me acostumbro al horario de la universidad._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, el lunes espero subir el próximo._

_**DULCESITO311: **__Como siempre agradezco tus comentarios, espero que estés muy bien y que te guste el capítulo. Linda semana._

_Gracias por leer._


	8. La boda

_**Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Capítulo 8: La boda.**

Sasuke sonrió.

Recordaba los momentos que ocurrieron aquel día después de la cena en casa de Sakura: habían cenado lo que Hinata y Naruto prepararon mientras todos platicaba amenamente; por medio de eso, Sasuke se pudo dar cuenta que Hinata y Naruto se gustaban, lo cual le divertía ya que cada vez que Naruto le hablaba o miraba a Hinata, está se ponía roja aunque también notó que Naruto era algo idiota porque no se daba cuenta de lo que le ocurría a Hinata. Pero lo mejor de todo no fue eso, fue lo que ocurrió después de la cena, lo que Tsunade enseñó mientras platicaba: las fotos de Sakura cuando era pequeña. Esto le hizo reír e incluso ahora, cuando se acordaba.

Tsunade le conto—a pesar de las protestas de Sakura—, al tiempo que el mostraba una fotografía de Sakura en la que estaba disfrazada de abeja, cuando todos los demás iban de ovejas, habiéndose equivocado al disfrazarla para una obra del jardín de niños. Y le conto muchas historias parecidas de Sakura y Naruto. Aún así lo que más le gusto fue saber un poco más sobre la vida de Sakura, admirando las fotografías en las que salía, dándose cuenta de que en verdad ella era muy hermosa y tierna, y, también que cada que su mamá le mostraba una foto, ella se sonrojaba de pena, lo que la hacía parecer adorable.

Después de lo ocurrido aquella vez en su casa, Sakura se porto más amable con él, lo cual le agrado, pero se quedo más que confundido y molesto la primera vez que Sakura hizo que Ino y él fueran a cenar. Luego de eso, Sakura hacia cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, hacer que pasara el tiempo con Ino. A Ino le encantó pero a él no.

Trataba de hablar con Sakura al respecto y cuando le preguntaba por qué lo hacia ella solo se limitaba a responder: _Es tu prometida ¿no? Es normal que pasen el tiempo juntos. _Pero sabía que no era del todo sincera y además era distante con él, así que para encontrar una respuesta, muchas veces trató de mirarla a los ojos cuando él le hablaba pero ella los mantenía bajos, y, cuando por error un instante sus miradas se cruzaban, ella se apresuraba a bajarlos, cerrándolos fuertemente mientras murmuraba algo que él no entendía.

Ahora, habían pasado ya dos meses de la llegada de Sakura, haciéndose cada vez más cerca el día en que ella partiría. No podía imaginarse la casa sin ella, todos la querían incluso sus padres y él ya no sentiría la paz que encontraba a su lado.

—Sasuke—la voz de Ino lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Es hora del brindis. No has puesto atención a nada. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No—respondió cortante. Se había olvidado que estaba en la boda de su hermano.

Todos estaban en silencio, prestando atención.

—Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Itachi—la voz de Fagaku era profunda. Miraba a la mesa principal donde se encontraban Shizune e Itachi—; elegiste muy bien al escoger a Shizune. Estoy seguro de que tendrán una vida muy dichosa los dos. Y bienvenida a la familia Shizune. ¡Por los novios!

Los demás brindaron por ellos.

En ese instante Sakura se acercaba con Akihiro y Mikoto a la mesa donde se encontraban sentados Ino y Sasuke. Él no la había visto ya que ella no quiso estar sentada con toda la familia y, al terminar la ceremonia religiosa, ya no estaba. Estaba hermosa con su vestido café claro que le llagaba debajo de la rodilla, era amplio en la parte de abajo mientras que era ajustado en la de arriba, traía un poco de escote y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto; su peinado era sencillo: un chongo adornado con una flor blanca. Se veía muy elegante y aunque no enseñaba mucho como Ino, estaba más atractiva. ¿No se suponía que nadie debía estar más hermosa que la novia?

Sakura sintió la mirada de Sasuke y se sintió más incómoda. Desde el día anterior, Hinata y Shizune le había dado un vestido para la boda. Cuando lo vio, Sakura se espanto porque era demasiado "corto" aparte de elegante, aún así tuvo que ceder ante la insistencia de ambas e incluso de Mikoto.

—No te vi en la ceremonia—le pregunto Sasuke impulsivamente mientras ella se sentaba.

Sakura lo miro con su smoking color negro y con el cabello revuelto. Se veía hermoso. Apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—Estaba hasta atrás—respondió Sakura tranquilamente—, luego tuve que salir rápido porque me lastimaban los zapatos.

—Se ve muy bonita Sakura, ¿verdad Sasuke?—inquirió Mikoto quien los veía—. Tuvimos que convencerla para que se pusiera ese vestido. Decía que estaba muy corto pero para mí le queda muy bien—finalizo segura.

—Sí—contesto Sasuke con voz profunda, mirándola detenidamente con una sonrisa—. Se ve muy linda.

Sakura se sonrojo.

— ¿Qué te parece todo esto?—pregunto Ino rápidamente a Sakura, molesta por su atención a ella—. ¿Ya habías estado en una boda antes?

—No, nunca había estado en una—respondió Sakura entusiasmada— y creo que nunca hubiera podido estar en una como está. Todo es hermoso—miraba maravillada la gran pista decorada con flores alrededor; las mesas con rosas rojas, copas y cubiertos finos; invitados elegantes y el hermoso vestido blanco de novia se Shizune con una larga cola; sus pendientes de perla, pasando por el pasillo de la Iglesia adornado con flores hacia el altar. Todo era de ensueño—. Parece la boda de una princesa.

—Espero que la mía sea más linda—dijo Ino con fingida inocencia.

—Estoy segura de que sí—Sakura se sintió mal pero se repuso enseguida.

Sasuke se molesto por el comentario de Ino y aún más por la tranquilidad de Sakura.

—Pues a mí se me hizo muy aburrida la misa. Casi me duermo—Akihiro se movía inquieto es su silla.

De pronto se anuncio que era la hora del vals. Itachi ayudo a Shizune a levantarse, luego se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile, comenzando a bailar al compás del vals. Pronto todos se levantaron a bailar con sus parejas.

— ¿Sabes bailar?—pregunto Mikoto a Sakura observando a las parejas bailar.

—Antes sí—contesto Sakura—, pero hace mucho que no bailo.

Sasuke aprovecho que Ino fuera a saludar a unas personas para poder pedirle a Sakura que bailara con él, aprovechando la ayuda que Mikoto le brindaría.

—Sakura—la llamo—. ¿Quieres bailar?—le pregunto con indiferencia, viéndola a los ojos.

Sakura iba a rechazarlo pero Mikoto intervino entusiasmada:

— ¡Sí, Sakura! ¡Baila con mi hermano!—exclamo con alegría, ella no podía entender que Sakura sería monja. Quiero verte bailar.

— ¿Sakura va a bailar con Sasuke?—Akihiro de pronto los miraba con interés—. Quiero verlo.

Sakura supo que no tendría otra opción más que bailar con Sasuke.

—Si no tengo opción…

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y de dirigieron a la pista de baile. Una vez que estuvieron en el centro, Sasuke la pego más a su cuerpo, sonrojándose Sakura en el acto. Con timidez, fue subiendo su brazo derecho para poder rodear el cuello de Sasuke mientras que con su mano izquierda agarrada la derecha de él. Luego de unos segundos ambos se olvidaron de todo lo que los rodeaba. Se miraban a los ojos y bailaban por instinto. No dijeron una nada, sólo trataban de aclarar lo que sentían al estar juntos, bailando. Se sentían en paz al estar así, al tiempo que una calidez inundaba sus corazones.

No se dieron cuenta de las personas que los miraban sorprendidos y otros con curiosidad. Tampoco supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando. Súbitamente Sakura despertó de su ensueño, dándose cuenta de la realidad. Se separo bruscamente de Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo y mirándola de manera interrogante.

—Ya no puedo segur bailando—le dijo a Sakura mirándolo de manera suplicante a los ojos—. Ya me cansé.

Mikoto y Akihiro, que no los habían perdido de vista y viendo que habían parado de bailar, se precipitaron a su lado.

—Sakura, ¿por qué estás roja?—pregunto Akihiro con burla.

Sakura, apenada, se llevo sus manos a ambos lados de su cara.

—Aún así tú y mi hermano se ven muy lindos bailando—intervino Mikoto entusiasmada.

—No digas eso, Mikoto—le reprocho Sakura.

—Es la verdad—Mikoto se dirigió a Sasuke—. ¿Baila bien, Sasuke?

—Sí—contesto mientras miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Ino no podía creer lo que había visto. ¿Desde cuándo a Sasuke le gustaba bailar? ¿Y por qué precisamente con Sakura? Todavía recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio se enamoro de él y, aunque era frío con ella, fue muy feliz cuando le pidió que se casara con él. Los niños no le gustaban y hacía un esfuerzo al estar con los hermanos de Sasuke porque quería llevarse bien con su familia pero todo cambio cuando fue sin avisar a cuidar a Sasuke cuando estuvo enfermo. Al principio Sakura le pareció muy insignificante y no le prestó atención. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que todos la querían en la casa verdaderamente (cosa que ella todavía no lograba) y lo peor fue notar a Sasuke cada vez más distante con ella. Pronto se dio cuenta que Sasuke era muy atento con Sakura—a su manera—y que cuando la miraba, sus ojos parecían iluminarse.

No podía permitir que alguien como Sakura le arrebatara a Sasuke sin haber luchado. Nadie hacia eso a Ino Yamanaka.

Se acerco a donde estaban parados. Al llegar rodeo rápidamente el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y lo besó.

—Bailas bien—dijo con voz provocativa y fuerte para que Sakura alcanzara a oír—. Es como la vez en que me llevaste a un restaurante y bailamos hasta que me pediste matrimonio, ¿te acuerdas?

Sasuke seguía sorprendido por lo que había hecho Ino y más cuando dijo eso. Sus ojos buscaron los de Sakura pero no podía verle la cara. No supo que le molesto tanto que Ino dijera eso enfrente de Sakura.

Mikoto por su parte estaba muy enojada por la interrupción de Ino. Todo estaba saliendo como ella había querido hasta que llegó y lo arruinó. Iba a reclamar pero escucho la voz de su madre llamándola.

—Ven—Sakura la cargó y le dio un beso—. Tú mamá te llama, vamos.

Sakura se alejo con Mikoto y Akihiro, quería alejarse de Sasuke y de Ino, le dolió mucho verlos juntos.

Sasuke la vio marchar y quiso ir tras ella pero Ino no lo dejo.

—Bailemos, Sasuke—le dijo dulcemente y supo que era inútil decirle que no. Luego buscaría a Sakura.

A dos mesas de distancia, Sakura dejo a Mikoto y Akihiro con sus padres; Hinata no se había despegado de ellos.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo, querida?—le pregunto la señora Mikoto dulcemente.

—Todo es muy bonito—contesto Sakura tímidamente—. Nunca había estado en un evento como este.

— ¿No quiere un poco de champán?—intervino Fagaku quien abrazaba a Akihiro.

—No, gracias—respondió amable Sakura—. Si me disculpan, ahora vuelvo.

Se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban Itachi y Shizune. No los había felicitado.

Shizune al verla se paro entusiasmada para poder abrazarla.

— ¡Qué mala eres Sakura!—le reclamó con una sonrisa—. No te vi en la ceremonia y no te tomaste fotos con nosotros.

—Lo siento—dijo culpable Sakura al término del abrazo—. Me lastimaban los zapatos, por eso no regrese antes—luego con una sonrisa agrego—. Vine a felicitarlos. Me alegra tonto por los dos…les deseo lo mejor.

—Saku—Itachi también la abrazo con cariño—, gracias. Eres como una hermana para mí y por eso quiero hablar contigo sobre algo—Itachi miro significativamente a Shizune—. Acompáñame.

Sakura no entendía nada pero aún así fue con Itachi. Caminaron un poco hasta quedar algo apartados de donde se celebraba la fiesta. La música se oía en el fondo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Itachi?—le pregunto preocupada Sakura—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Eso es lo que te quiero preguntar, Saku: ¿qué te pasa?—le pregunto Itachi con dulzura, apretando sus dos manos cariñosamente.

—No te entiendo—Sakura lo miraba confundida.

—He notado que en estas últimas semanas has estado triste; además he notado cómo se miran Sasuke y tú y quiero saber que sucede.

Sakura de pronto se lleno de pánico. La habían descubierto.

—Itachi, yo no…—comenzó a llorar.

—Tranquila—Itachi la abrazo cariñosamente mientras ella sollozaba recargada en su hombro—. No te estoy reclamando, sólo quiero ayudarte porque no me gusta ver que estás mal, por eso te lo pregunto, ¿qué sientes por Sasuke? Shizune está preocupada y me pidió hablar contigo.

—No sé…pero no debo estar a su lado. No puedo, Itachi—Sakura se aferraba a él—. Él se va a casar con Ino y yo dentro de poco profesaré. Por favor no me preguntes más…por favor.

—Está bien—Itachi le dio un beso en la frente—. Prométeme que estarás bien.

—Te lo prometo.

A Sasuke no le gusto nada al ver que Itachi traía abrazada fuertemente a Sakura. ¿Por qué tenía que abrazarla? Apretó los puños. Después se encargaría de que ella estuviera a su lado.

Luego de tranquilizarse, Sakura se dirigió a la mesa. Con todo lo que había pasado estaba cansada. Quería sentarse un rato para después cenar.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—le pregunto Akihiro que llegaba junto con Mikoto. Te desapareciste después de haber bailado con Sasuke.

—Fui a felicitar a Itachi y Shizune—subió a Mikoto en sus piernas—. ¿Ustedes donde estaban?

—Estábamos comiendo halado—contesto Mikoto enseñándole lo que traía—. Hay de todos los sabores.

—No coman tanto porque se pueden enfermar—les advirtió Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Prueba—Mikoto le tendió su helado.

Al momento de acercarlo a Sakura, el helado cayó ensuciado el vestido de Sakura. Mikoto se levantó rápidamente de las piernas de Sakura.

— ¡Lo siento!—con una servilleta Mikoto trataba de limpiarla—. Fue un accidente.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto la voz profunda de Sasuke, quien se había acercado al ver a Sakura en la mesa.

—Mikoto tiro su helado sobre el vestido de Sakura—respondió Akihiro divertido—.Ahora se lo tiene que cambiar porque tiene una mancha. Me gusta como se ve con ese vestido—terminó con pena.

—No importa—intervino Sakura con una sonrisa, parándose de la silla—. Sólo me cambio y ya.

—Lo siento, Saku—la vocecita de Mikoto era de tristeza—. Te vez muy linda con este vestido y por mi culpa te lo vas a quitar.

—No te preocupes, cariño—Sakura le dio un beso—. Me voy a cambiar.

Sakura se fue en dirección a la casa.

Ino sonrió. Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

—Ahora vuelvo—le avisó a Sasuke. Él no la escucho. Estaba pensando en Sakura.

Ino se apresuro para alcanzar a Sakura. Subió las escaleras para poder dirigirse a su cuarto. Toco suavemente y una voz dijo:

—Adelante.

Ino abrió la puerta. Sakura se encontraba en ropa interior.

—Vine porque pensé que necesitarías mi ayuda—le dijo amable.

—Gracias por querer ayudarme—Sakura le dedico una sonrisa.

Ino se acerco hasta quedar al lado de Sakura.

—De veras no creo que tenga algo que sea apropiado. El otro vestido me lo regalo Shizune—Sakura veía y buscaba en su armario.

Ino la aparto un poco y fingió buscar algo.

— ¿No tienes un vestido parecido al que se te mancho?—le pregunto—. Sasuke no dejaba de mirarte…

Sakura la observó sorprendida.

— ¿Sasuke me ve?

—Somos mujeres—dijo como si Sakura lo supiera—. Nos damos cuenta cuando un hombre se fija en una.

—Sasuke se fija en todos…—susurro Sakura cuando por fin pudo emitir algo.

—No te sientas mal, Sakura. Él es muy guapo.

—Yo nunca hice nada para…—comenzó a Explicar Sakura apresuradamente.

—Los hombres no pueden resistirse a una mujer enamorada—la corto Ino.

— ¿Enamorada?—Sakura estaba muy pálida.

—Sí—dijo Ino con vehemencia—. Lo divertido es que él cree estar enamorado de ti. Pero no te preocupes Sakura, se recuperará pronto. Así son los hombres.

Sakura reaccionó por fin. Se sentía culpable. ¿Ino sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke? Tenía ganas de llorar, por su culpa estuvo a punto de lastimar a Ino y de tratar de querer algo que no era suyo. Eso nunca debió de haber pasado. Se tenía que ir.

—Debo marcharme. No debo estar aquí—Rápidamente saco toda su ropa del ropero y las metió en la maleta que estaba debajo de su cama. Se puso un vestido y después sacó todas las cosas que estaban en los demás cajones.

—No le diga nada a Sasuke—le rogo Sakura a Ino.

—No. Ni lo pensaría—Ino se giro y camino en dirección a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir se giro para ver de nuevo a Sakura—Sé que serás una excelente monja—salió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Sonrió feliz. Todo había salido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Sakura ya no se interpondría entre Sasuke y ella.

Minutos más tarde, Sakura se deslizaba sigilosamente hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata. Se inclinó y por la rendija de la puerta introdujo una carta.

Tomo su maleta y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras. A lo lejos se escuchaba un minué. Tomo el picaporte y lo giró. Se volvió para mirar toda la casa, luego salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

Sakura se había marchado.

_Hola, lo siento si tiene faltas de ortografía o de algo. Ya no me dio tiempo de revisar porque tengo tarea y hace dos semanas que no actualizo y eso no me gusta._

_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. _

_Gracias a las que me enviaron sus comentarios =) _

_Espero actualizar tan rápido como pueda._

_Muchas gracias por leer =)_


	9. No es lo mismo sin ti

_**Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Capítulo 9: No es lo mismo sin ti.**

—Uno—dijo Ino aventando la pelota a Akihiro.

—Yo soy dos—Akihiro la veía con fastidio; le paso la pelota a Hinata—.Tres.

—Uno—Hinata le aventó suavemente la pelota a Mikoto.

— ¡Cuatro!—Mikoto le aventó fuertemente la pelota a Ino con una sonrisa. Disimulo cuando Ino no la pudo detener, golpeándola en el estómago—Ya me canse—se quejó.

Ino sonrió.

—Está bien, jugaremos después.

Todos pusieron cara de sufrimiento que no paso desapercibida para Ino.

Era una soleada mañana a principios de noviembre, normal como cualquier otro día desde que Sakura se fuera hacia una semana: todos estaban tristes.

Hinata se fue a sentar junto a una mesa que estaba en el jardín trasero con sus dos hermanos.

Aún seguía pensando en la boda de la noche de su hermano: la partida de Sakura. Recordaba que Akihiro le había dicho se había ido a cambiar hacia mucho rato; Hinata fue a ver lo que ocurría. Subió hasta el cuarto de Sakura sin encontrarla. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto para ponerse un abrigo, ya que la noche era fría. Sin querer observo un pequeño sobre que estaba en el piso: era una carta firmada por Sakura. Rápidamente leyó su contenido, poniéndose pálida cada vez que avanzaba en su lectura, finalmente cuando terminó se apresuró a volver a la fiesta. Tenía que decirle a alguien que Sakura se había ido y que no volvería.

De pronto se paró en seco. No podía decirles ahora.

Más tarde, cuando Shizune e Itachi se despidieron para comenzar su luna de miel y preguntaron por Sakura, Hinata tuvo que decir que se había ido porque la Madre Superiora la llamó con urgencia pero que volvería al día siguiente. Insistió mucho para que se fueran.

Al otro día cuando todos preguntaron por Sakura tuvo que contarles la verdad.

Mikoto no paró de llorar en todo el día; sólo se pudo calmar cuando Hinata le prometió después de muchas veces que ella la llevaría con Sakura para que la viera; Akihiro le preguntó por qué se fue sin despedirse y Hinata le respondió que se fue para ser una monja sin despedirse porque no eran fáciles las despedidas. Sus padres lo comprendieron al darse cuenta que la querían mucho y ella a ellos. Lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que hizo Sasuke.

El mismo día de la partida de Sakura, en la noche, Sasuke la llamó y le pregunto sobre si Sakura había escrito el motivo para irse. Hinata le respondió que Sakura había dicho que ya no podía estar más ahí, que prefería irse antes de que las cosas se complicaran por su culpa y que esperaba verlos una vez que ella se convirtiera en monja.

Sasuke no le había dado tiempo de decir algo más, se marcho y desde entonces hasta la fecha se comportaba muy raro: Sasuke ahora se le pasaba mucho con Ino.

No era cariñoso con ella, más bien trataba de que funcionara algo pero ¿qué? Hinata no lo supo hasta el día anterior cuando en la noche, paso por el cuarto que era de Sakura. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Por la rendija y sin hacer ruido, Hinata se asomo viendo a Sasuke aspirar el aroma de la ropa que Sakura había dejado. En sus ojos había nostalgia y entonces Hinata supo que Sasuke estaba enamorado y que pasaba más tiempo con Ino para tratar de seguir con lo que tenía planeado hacer antes de conocer a Sakura. La había dejado ir para que ella siguiera con su camino. El problema era ¿Sakura amaba también a Sasuke?

La voz de Sasuke la trajo de vuelta al presente:

—Quiero que me escuchen—su voz era seria y hasta Akihiro lo miro con sorpresa—. Quiero anunciarles que Ino y yo nos casaremos en dos meses.

Hinata, Mikoto y Akihiro se quedaron helados. A ninguno de ellos les gustaba mucho Ino, en especial a Mikoto que no se le sacaba de la cabeza que quería que Sakura se quedara con Sasuke.

— ¿No nos van a felicitar?—pregunto Ino sonriente.

Fue entonces cuando los tres reaccionaron.

Hinata se levanto de la silla y abrazo a Ino que estaba parada junto a su hermano. Luego Akihiro la dio un corto beso al igual que Mikoto quien se resistió cuando Ino trato de cargarla.

—No quiero que me cargues—le dijo Mikoto—. Quiero que me cargue Sakura.

Hinata noto que Sasuke se puso tenso y que su mirada se ensombreció, como siempre que oía mencionar a Sakura.

— ¿No hay problema si salgo hoy, Sasuke? Tengo que ir por unas cosas al pueblo—le pregunto Hinata tranquila.

—No—contesto Sasuke indiferente—. Solo no tardes.

Después Hinata se dirigió a paso apresurado al interior de la casa. Tenía que hablar con Sakura. Iría al convento para decirle que Sasuke se casaría y que ella no podía permitirlo porque Sasuke no amaba a Ino sino a ella. Le preguntaría también qué sentía por Sasuke.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba muy pensativo. Después de darles la noticia de su boda a sus hermanos Hinata salió y Mikoto y Akihiro a un saloncito dentro de la casa. Había notado que a ninguno de los tres les gusto la idea. Lo peor fue cuando Mikoto menciono a Sakura.

Sakura…

Desde que se fue nada era igual. Todos los días parecía que la veía sonriendo mientras cortaba flores en el jardín, jugando con sus hermanos, peleando cuando él la molestaba, sonriéndole al darse cuenta que él la observada, su rubor cuando se acercaba mucho a ella o la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos el día de la boda de Itachi.

Apretó los puños.

Ella se había ido sin despedirse de nadie. No le importo nada cuando se fue, aunque en el fondo le molestaba que ella no se hubiera despedido de él. Le costaba imaginarse a Sakura de monja, sin poder tenerla. Era mejor. Así no podía estar con alguien más, era muy egoísta de su parte sólo no quería que Sakura amara a un hombre y eso era extraño.

Pero él se casaría con Ino.

Lo pensó mucho y decidió que era lo mejor porque ella lo quería y quizás él también llegará a quererla algún día.

Caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca cuando escucho las vocecitas de Mikoto y Akihiro dentro de un saloncito; Sasuke se detuvo a escuchar lo que decían.

—Cálmate Mikoto—le decía Akihiro—. No puedes hacer nada.

— ¡No es justo!—se quejaba Mikoto—. No quiero que Ino se case son Sasuke, ella no me gusta. ¡Yo quiero que Sasuke se case con Saku!

—Yo también aunque no culparía si Saku no quisiera casarse con Sasuke por el carácter que se carga—dijo Akihiro con vehemencia. Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño al escuchar esto—. Iba tan bien nuestro plan en la fiesta de Itachi hasta que Ino apareció… ¿y si le hablamos a Itachi?

—Él no sabe nada—respondió Mikoto—, además le prometimos a Hinata que no le diríamos nada para no preocuparlo.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?—pregunto Akihiro desesperado.

—No sé…sólo que Sasuke y Sakura se veían tan bien juntos. Si ellos se casarán Saku no se iría y si tuvieran hijos yo tendría muñecos de verdad—añadió inocentemente.

Ante este comentario Sasuke se sonrojó.

— ¡Ya sé!—exclamo Akihiro entusiasmado—.Vamos a pedirle a Hinata que nos lleve a ver a Saku.

—Vamos a avisarle ahorita.

Sasuke se apresuro a caminar al escuchar sus pasos hacia la puerta. No quería que supieran que había estado escuchando además la conversación lo dejó en muchas cosas en que pensar. No sabía que ellos no les agradaba Ino ni que querían que estuviera con Sakura. Sobre todo ¿podrían verla? En cierta forma él la extrañaba. Era la única persona con la que se sentía tranquilo y feliz…

La voz de Ino lo interrumpió. Muy a su pesar fue con ella.

— ¡Hinata!—gritaron Mikoto y Akihiro al unísono.

Hinata estaba en la puerta principal, preparada para irse.

— ¡Tienes que llevarnos con Saku!—exigió Mikoto.

— ¿Qué pasa?—le pregunto Hinata aturdida.

—Tenemos que hablar con ella para que regrese—explico Akihiro—y que impida que Sasuke se case con Ino.

Hinata se sorprendió.

—Voy a salir…—pensó un poco antes de continuar—. Voy a ver a Sakura y si quieren ir conmigo no digan que la fuimos a ver.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Mikoto.

— ¿Lo prometen o no?—Hinata sabía que si Sasuke se enteraba podría ponerse mal y enojarse con ellos.

—Está bien, no le diremos a nadie—contesto Akihiro mientras Mikoto asentía—. Solo queremos ver a Saku.

Los tres partieron rumbo al convento y como no quisieron que los llevaran tardaron en llegar.

— ¿Cómo entramos?—pregunto Mikoto, una vez que los tres estuvieron parados en la entrada del convento.

Se detuvieron frente a unas rejas negras. Desde afuera se podía apreciar un gran patio por el que transitaban monjas en todas direcciones; se veía también largos corredores con puertas de roble en los costados.

—Creo que este es el timbre—Akihiro señalo un cordón que hacía sonar una campana colgada.

Hinata jalo una vez el cordón y el timbre sonó. Luego lo hizo tres veces más. Al cabo de un rato una monja con ojos café oscuro, regordeta y de mirada dulce se acerco a donde estaban.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece mis niños?—les pregunto amablemente mientras les sonreía.

—Queremos ver a Sakura—respondió Hinata con timidez.

La monja pareció estar recordando.

— ¡Oh! ¡La pequeña Sakura!—exclamo, iluminándosele la cara—. Aguarden un momento.

La Hermana giro y se dirigió a otra monja que pasaba por el pasillo. Le dijo algo y la otra Hermana le contesto, luego se giro y volvió a dirigirse a los tres.

—Lo siento mucho pero no pueden ver a Sakura. Ella está en retiro y no se le permite ver a nadie.

— ¡Pero necesitamos verla!—imploro Hinata desesperada.

— ¡Y yo quiero preguntarle si ya no me quiere!—Mikoto estaba punto de llorar.

— ¿No podríamos verla aunque sea un momento?—pregunto esperanzado Akihiro.

—Lo siento pero no es posible—respondió la Hermana mirándolos consternada—. Es mejor que vuelvan a su casa antes de que se haga tarde—se giro y se fue.

Los tres tardaron en reaccionar. No sabían que hacer ahora.

— ¿Y si vamos con tía Tsunade?—pregunto de pronto Mikoto—. Así aprovechas para ver a Naruto—añadió divertida viendo a Hinata.

—No sé porque lo dices—Hinata estaba roja—. Es buena idea, vamos.

Tras caminar unas cuadras llegaron a la conocida casa.

Se apresuraron a tocar y al poco rato apareció Naruto ante ellos con una amplia sonrisa y sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

— ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Naruto los vio con una sonrisa.

—Vinimos a ver a tía Tsunade—contesto Akihiro observando al interior de la casa.

—Mi mamá no está—les dijo Naruto—. Tuvo que ir a atender un enfermo y tal vez no regrese hasta mañana. Pasen—se hizo a un lado para que pasaran. Todos entraron al interior.

—Tal vez yo les puedo ayudar en algo—Naruto les indico que se sentaran en el sillón—. ¿Qué necesitan?

—Queríamos ver a Sakura pero no nos dejaron—se quejo Mikoto con un puchero.

— ¿De qué hablan?—Naruto no entendía nada.

— ¿No has visto a Sakura, Naruto?—le pregunto Hinata un poco sonrojada.

—Hace como una semana—Naruto se rascaba la nuca mientras recordaba—. Se me hizo raro verla entre semana y más porque era muy de madrugada cuando llego. Mi mamá le pregunto si le había ocurrido algo y ella respondió que se había ido de la casa von Uchiha. Hablaba de cosas sin sentido como que le dolía haberse ido así, que ya no lo debía ver—no sé a quién se refería—y que era una persona mala. Después de mucho llorar ella se durmió y al día siguiente en la mañana se fue al convento para convertirse en monja sin hablar de la noche anterior.

Hinata entendió a quien se refería al decir que no lo debía ver. Así que Sakura amaba también a Sasuke. Ahora la pregunta era ¿que la hizo hacer que se fuera tan repentinamente? Estaba bien en la fiesta…algo le decía que tenía que ver con Ino.

—Sakura se fue sin despedirse—le conto Akihiro a Naruto—. Fuimos a verla hoy al convento pero no nos dejaron.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Sakura-chan hizo eso?—su voz era alterada—. Nosotros pensamos que había llegado la otra institutriz o algo así. A la mañana siguiente nos dijo que la mando llamar la Madre Superiora y por la tarde, ya en el convento, nos envió una carta diciendo que estaba en retiro.

— ¿Cuántos días va a estar en retiro?—pregunto Hinata.

—No sé…—Naruto se rasco la cabeza—. ¿Para qué la necesitan?

—No importa—contesto Hinata desanimada—. Espero verla pronto. Nada es lo mismo sin ella—suspiro.

Hinata vio el reloj dándose cuenta de la hora. Se paro rápidamente del sillón.

— ¡Ya es tarde!—exclamo y Mikoto y Akihiro se pararon—. Nos tenemos que ir Naruto. Luego venimos a ver a tía Tsunade.

—Yo los acompañó—se ofreció Naruto sonriendo entusiasmado—. No tengo nada que hacer y es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que les hizo Sakura-chan.

—Gracias—Hinata le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Salieron de la casa. El tiempo se les hizo corto al ir jugando y platicando en el camino.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa von Uchiha.

—Llegamos—anuncio Naruto—. Espero verlos pronto. Ya me voy, cuídense mucho. Les aviso si se algo de Sakura-chan—le revolvió el cabello a Mikoto y Akihiro y abrazo tan efusivamente a Hinata que casi se desmaya.

—Adiós Naruto—le dijeron felizmente y al unísono Mikoto y Akihiro.

Naruto les hizo una señal con la mano y se fue. No se dieron cuenta que Sasuke los miraba a la distancia con atención.

— ¿De dónde vienen?—les pregunto Sasuke con voz fría una vez que los tres estuvieron dentro de la casa—. Llegan tarde y no me dijiste que te llevarías a Mikoto y Akihiro, Hinata.

—Lo siento, Sasuke—contesto Hinata con la cabeza agachada—. Se me olvido decirte. Fuimos al pueblo por helados y luego pasamos a la colina a jugar. Se nos fue rápido el tiempo.

Sasuke enarco una ceja. Sabía que Hinata estaba mintiendo porque vio a Naruto… ¿Habrían visto a Sakura? No podía preguntarles.

—Nos vamos a cambiar para comer—intervino Akihiro. Luego los tres se fueron rápidamente. En la planta alta se detuvieron.

— ¿Por qué le mentimos a Sasuke, Hinata?—pregunto Mikoto.

—Porque se habría enojado—respondió Akihiro—y nos habría regañado. Estos días ha estado de muy mal humor, desde que Sakura se fue y entiendo eso.

—Vamos a cambiarnos—Hinata los empujo—, tenemos hambre.

En el fondo, Hinata ahora estaba segura que Sakura y Sasuke se amaban. ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura no se enterara y se convirtiera en monja? Tendría que ocurrir un milagro.

_¡Lo siento por tardar tanto! Me hubiera gustado subir el capítulo desde hace mucho pero no tenía tiempo con todas las tareas y los exámenes que he tenido._

_Espero que les guste el capítulo. _

_Gracias a las que me mandan sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho n.n_

_Prometo hacer rápido la continuación, aunque no aseguro nada. Espero me disculpen y me comprendan._

_Gracias por leer =)_


	10. Camino a casa

_**Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Capítulo 10: Camino a casa.**

Se escucho la voz de un niño proveniente de la entrada:

— ¿No podemos verla aunque sea un momento?—suplicó.

—Lo siento pero no es posible—le explico la Hermana Aiko—. Es mejor que vuelvan a su casa antes de que se haga tarde.

La Hermana camino en dirección al comedor, a la mitad del patio se encontró con la Madre Superiora; se aproximó a ella cuando la Madre la llamó.

— ¿Quiénes eran?—pregunto curiosa la Madre.

—Los niños von Uchiha, Madre. Quieren ver a Sakura.

La Madre medito un poco antes de contestar.

— ¿Ha hablado ya?—pregunto preocupada—. ¿Le ha dicho algo?

—No dice palabra Madre, a no ser en las oraciones—respondió la Hermana consternada.

—Pobre niña…

—Parece estar feliz aquí y sin embargo, también está triste—le conto la Hermana.

—Quizá no debí dejarla sola tanto tiempo—se reprocho la Madre Superiora—. Llámala aunque no esté lista aún.

—Sí Reverenda—se inclinó y se fue.

La Madre se dirigió a su despacha para hablar con Sakura ahí. Estaba preocupada por ella. Sabía que algo no andaba bien desde su llagada inesperada y por el hecho de que no se había metido en ningún problema, algo bastante raro de ella.

Al cabo de diez minutos tocaron la puerta de su despacho.

—Pase—dijo la Madre Superiora.

Sakura, quien llevaba los hábitos de una religiosa, se aproximo a la Madre Superiora; se inclinó a besarle la mano.

—Has estado triste. Lo lamento—dijo la Madre Superiora acariciando los cabellos a Sakura, ésta se paro para mirar a la Madre.

— ¿Por qué te enviaron de regreso?

—No me enviaron. Yo me fui—contesto Sakura en un susurro.

—Siéntate, Sakura—Sakura le obedeció sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban al frente del escritorio de la Madre. Luego la Madre se dirigió a la Hermana Aiko quien había permanecido junto a la puerta—Gracias Hermana, puede retirarse—. Escucho el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse—. Dime qué fue lo que paso—la Madre se dirigió a Sakura con voz dulce.

—Estaba asustada.

— ¿Asustada? ¿Te trataron mal?—la Madre se acerco a Sakura alarmada.

— ¡No!—se apresuro a responder Sakura, parándose de la silla—. No, estaba confundida. Yo me sentía…No sé…Nunca me sentí así antes. No podía quedarme. Sabía que aquí estaría lejos, segura—conto Sakura abatida.

—La abadía no debe usarse como escape, Sakura—la regaño la Madre Superiora. Tras una pausa pregunto—. ¿De qué huyes?

—De él—fue la simple respuesta de Sakura aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba el sufrimiento.

— ¿Él?—pregunto confundida la Madre, más para sí misma que para Sakura—. ¿Itachi von Uchiha?—Sakura negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sasuke von Uchiha? ¿Estás enamorada de él?—pregunto cuando Sakura asintió.

— ¡No lo sé!—exclamó Sakura exaltada, retorciéndose las manos—. La señorita Ino dijo que sí y que él estaba enamorado de mí…pero no quise creerlo. Hubo veces en que él y yo nos mirábamos—Sakura comenzó a llorar—. Sentía que casi no podía respirar.

— ¿Él vio tus sentimientos?—la Madre estaba muy preocupada por Sakura, podía ver su sufrimiento.

—No lo sé. Eso me tortura—dijo Sakura con voz atormentada—. Yo era una enviada de Dios, haber pedido su amor hubiese estado mal. No, no podía quedarme. Ahora estoy lista para tomar mis votos—su voz se torno segura y seria. Miraba fijamente al Cristo frente a ella—. Por favor, ayúdeme Madre—imploró Sakura.

La Madre Superiora la observo un largo rato antes de responder.

—Sakura, el amor de pareja también es santo. Tú tienes mucho amor que dar. Averigua cómo quiere Dios que des tu amor.

—Dediqué mi vida a Dios. Dedique mi vida a servirle—Sakura se mostraba calmada y ya había dejado de llorar.

—Si amas a ese hombre no implica que ames menos a Dios—le dijo con ternura a Sakura. Luego cambio su tono de voz por uno decidido—. No. Debes averiguarlo. Debes regresar.

Sakura, que estaba a espaldas de la Madre, se giró rápidamente a observarla con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

—No puede pedirme eso—dijo desesperada—. Déjeme quedar, le ruego…

—No—la interrumpió la Madre con firmeza—. Este lugar no se hizo para eludir problemas. Debes enfrentarlos. Tienes que vivir la vida para la que naciste.

Sakura acepto en silencio. Sabía que era inútil, al igual que la primera vez persuadir a la Madre Superiora así que se acerco en silencio a ella y se inclinó a besarle la mano. La Madre le dio su bendición y le dijo a Sakura por último:

—Estas puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti—le dijo amablemente.

Sakura le sonrió, dándole las gracias y salió del despacho. Cuando cerró la puerta se recargo sobre ella. Era la segunda vez que se iba del convento. Ahora, esta vez, sería diferente y, sin embargo, se sentía más nerviosa que la primera vez. ¿Qué sentía Sasuke por ella? Esa pregunta la asustaba pero tenía que encontrar la respuesta.

Con paso apresurado se dirigió a empacar sus cosas. Si iba a encontrar su camino que fuera lo más pronto posible.

**.**

**.**

**DUDO EN PASAR** las rejas que se erguían ante ella. En la oscuridad lograba distinguir la casa.

Tras dudar unos instantes se adentró con paso firme.

Al entrar todo estaba en silencio y eso le extraño. Poco a poco, conforme avanzaba sentía que las piernas le temblaban incluso pensó en regresar al convento.

Sintió que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco cuando la vocecita de Mikoto le gritó:

— ¡Sakura! ¡Volviste!—luego de eso se abalanzo a Sakura. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Ya no me quieres?—la cuestiono haciendo un puchero.

Sakura todavía no se recuperaba del susto.

—Mikoto me asustaste—le dijo con una mano en el pecho y con la otra abrazándola—. Lo siento por haberme ido así.

Mikoto le sonrió y comenzó a llamar a gritos a Hinata y Akihiro. Una vez que llegaron y miraron a Sakura corrieron a abrazarla.

— ¡Saku! ¡Te extrañe mucho!—le decía Akihiro mientras la abrazaba.

—Yo igual—Sakura les sonreía dulcemente—. Los extrañe mucho. Tengo cosas que contarles.

—Nosotros también—la voz de Mikoto era triste—. Sasuke se casa en dos meses con Ino.

Sakura dejo de ver y escuchar lo que estaba alrededor suyo. Sasuke se casaba, es lo único que repetía en su cabeza. El corazón le dejó de latir para luego latir muy rápido. Ya no tenía sentido haber regresado, ahora sólo cuidaría de los tres para después regresar al convento. Ya no volvería a hacerse ilusiones con Sasuke, sólo le quedaba rezar para que él fuera muy feliz. Sin embargo le dolía mucho.

Por otro lado Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Las cosas no se deberían de haber dado así, quería hablar primero con Sakura y decirle lo que había descubierto, no que se enterara de esa manera.

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Sasuke:

—Ya está…—Sasuke calló al mirar a Sakura, no se imaginaba que volvería a verla—. Ya está la cena—continuo cuando se recupero, tratando de que no se notara su impresión—. Vayan al comedor.

Hinata notó que se había formado un ambiente tenso entre Sasuke y Sakura, sin embargo tuvo que ir con sus hermanos para no empeorar la situación.

— ¿Por qué regresaste Sakura?—le pregunto Sasuke cuando quedaron solos—. Te fuiste repentinamente sin despedirte de nadie.

—Lo siento—respondió Sakura con voz triste—. La razón por la que regrese ya no existe.

Ino, que bajaba por las escaleras, se quedo sorprendida al mirara a Sakura. Se coloco al lado de Sasuke.

—Regreso, Sakura—le dedico una sonrisa, aferrada al brazo de Sasuke—. Espero que no vuelva a irse de esa manera.

—No—Sakura agacho la cabeza avergonzada. Subió deprisa las escaleras, luego se volvió hacia ellos—. Me han contado de qué van a casarse. Les deseo lo mejor, felicidades.

—Gracias—respondió una sonriente Ino.

Sakura retomó su camino pero se detuvo nuevamente al escuchar que Sasuke la llamaba.

—Sakura—le hablo impulsivamente Sasuke—. ¿Te quedarás?

—Sólo hasta que llegue la otra institutriz—contestó mirándolo a los ojos para luego irse.

Ino sabía que el regreso de Sakura había afectado a Sasuke pero no de la forma en que lo noto: sus ojos recuperaron el brillo que había perdido al mirar a Sakura.

Aún así no estaba preocupada, sabía que Sakura no intentaría nada porque ellos se iban a casar.

La cena transcurrió feliz ahora que Sakura había vuelto. Los señores von Uchiha llegarían mañana de una salida de negocios y ya no se preocuparían por tener que mentirle a Itachi acerca de la ausencia de Sakura.

En la hora de dormir, Mikoto, Akihiro y Hinata fueron al cuarto de Sakura para poder estar con ella.

—Te extrañaba mucho Saku—platicaba Mikoto sentada en las piernas de Sakura encima de la cama—. El día que fuimos a visitarte al convento no nos dejaron verte.

—Además todos los días jugábamos con Ino y era muy aburrido—agregó Akihiro sentado al lado suyo—. Y Sasuke se la pasaba enojado todo el tiempo.

—Yo también los extrañe mucho—Sakura no quiso prestar atención en el comentario referente a Sasuke—. Me hubiera gustado verlos pero no podía porque estaba en retiro.

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Akihiro.

—Es cuando te preparas para recibir los votos y ser una monja—explico Hinata quien estaba sentada al pie de la cama—. Todo estuvo triste sin ti, Sakura—se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa—. Incluso mis papás no sabían qué hacer porque ni Mikoto ni Akihiro estaban bien. Te necesitamos mucho.

—No saben cuánto lamento haberme ido así—Sakura sonreía, abrazando más fuerte a Mikoto, para luego darle un beso en la frente—. Me sentía muy triste sin ustedes. Prometo que mañana vamos a salir de paseo y les haré pastel y galletas.

— ¡Sí!—exclamó Mikoto feliz—. Quiero pastel de chocolate.

—Pero no deben de comer mucho o les hará daño—dijo dulcemente Sakura—, por cierto, ¿qué paso con Itachi y Shizune?

—Tuvimos que mentirles para que no se preocuparan—contesto Hinata divertida—. Primero le inventamos que te había llamado la Madre Superiora y cada vez que llamaba y preguntaba por ti le decíamos que estabas fuera o en el baño. Todavía están de luna de miel y regresan en una semana.

—Que bueno—logro decir Sakura riendo—. Espero que no hayan sospechado nada.

—Sasuke estuvo muy raro—Hinata no sabía cómo empezar el tema—. Los primeros días estuvo de muy mal humor y caminaba por el jardín viendo las flores, como si le recordara algo…o alguien. ¿Sabes por qué Saku? Porque yo si—finalizo mirándola fijamente.

—No me lo imagino—Sakura ni sabía qué pensar, además la razón por la que había regresado ya no tenía sentido. Sasuke se casaría así que ya no importaba nada, ya había tomado la decisión de dejar a Sasuke—. A él siempre le ha gustado caminar de noche—recordó las veces en que se habían cruzado—. No le veo lo raro.

—Creo que debes saber que Sasuke…

—Sakura, tengo frío—interrumpió Mikoto somnolienta—. Cántame para que me duerma.

Sakura se paro con Mikoto en brazos y la acostó, lo mismo hizo con Akihiro que ya estaba dormido. Luego les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, sonriendo consternada.

—Platicamos mañana, Hinata—se volvió hacia ella sonriéndole—. Ya es tarde, no me di cuenta del tiempo.

Hinata suspiro profundamente, decepcionada. Aún así se acerco para abrazarla.

—Me alegra de que estés aquí—le susurro—. Te quiero.

—Yo también—Sakura la abrazaba por la cintura; se separaron—. Descansa, buenas noches.

Hinata le dio un beso y se fue.

Sasuke espero a que Hinata se fuera para acercarse a la habitación de Sakura. Fue un impulso lo que lo llevó ahí. Al atardecer, cuando vio a Sakura, pensó que era una ilusión hasta que estuvo cerca de ella. Un sentimiento nuevo se apoderó de él al volver a verla y todo lo demás se le olvido. Podía dormir tranquilo ahora que ella estaba cerca—y tan lejos—de él.

Entreabrió la puerta para poder mirarla. Ella estaba en camisón tarareando una canción de cuna a Akihiro y Mikoto que yacían dormidos al lado de ella. Se veía tan hermosa. Poco a poco Sasuke fue cerrando la puerta. Después se dirigió a su habitación. Esa noche dormiría tranquilo porque Sakura estaba ahí.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE** Sasuke se levanto temprano. Fue a dar un paseo y a su regreso espero a que fuera la hora del desayuno.

Estaba esperando en la terraza que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa cuando divisó a Sakura caminando por el jardín. Llevaba un sencillo vestido color café claro y, sin embargo, se veía hermosa. No se dio cuenta el momento en que Ino se puso al lado suyo.

— ¿Saliste temprano, Sasuke?—le pregunto luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí—fue lo único que respondió.

Tras un momento de silencio Ino prosiguió.

—Me he estado preguntando cuál sería el mejor regalo de bodas para darte—le dijo sonriendo—pero no se me ocurre nada.

Como Sasuke no dijo nada continuo.

—Creo que te daré un viaje por todo el mundo o tal vez un viaje por un crucero—Ino sabía que algo no andaba bien—. No creo que sea el momento para pensar en eso con tantas cosas ¿verdad Sasuke? Ya con el tiempo se me ocurrirá algo. Lo que tengo que hacer es ver el vestido de novia, el banquete, la lista de invitados… ¡Ah! No les he avisado a mis padres, se pondrán muy contentos al…

—Ino la interrumpió Sasuke—.Esto no va a funcionar. Tú y yo…

Ino lo detuvo poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No sigas—le suplico con vos triste al mismo instante en que sonreía—. Yo quiero al alguien que me necesite desesperadamente o a mi dinero. Ahora mismo empaco mis cosas. Regresaré a Osaka, mi hogar pero antes de eso tengo que confesarte algo: en cierto sentido yo fui la culpable de que Sakura se fuera. Le dije cosas que la asustaron; pensé que si se iba ella se borraría de tu mente pero me equivoqué. Me alegro de que haya regresado.

Se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ino sabía que era imposible luchar contra Sakura; ya era tiempo de afrontar la realidad. No se preocupaba por Sasuke, ya que sabía que sería muy feliz al lado de ella. Ella se dedicaría a viajar, a relajarse de todo.

Camino unos cuantos pasos pero se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—En el jardín me parece, está una chica que me imagino, no se convertirá en monja—finalizo sonriendo para luego irse.

Sasuke se sentía aliviado, aunque un poco confuso por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sabía que Ino sólo creía amarlo, más no lo hacía. Le agradeció que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura y sobre todo que lo dejará libre sin ningún rencor, eso recompensaba el que ella fuera la culpable de la ida de Sakura.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a posar la vista en Sakura, quien es ese momento regresaba a la casa con un ramo de flores, sonriendo.

Vio como Mikoto corría hacia ella para poder abrazarla. Sakura la tomo en brazos y giro con Mikoto mientras reían.

Estaba seguro. Le diría a Sakura que la amaba. Sólo que antes se encargaría de una cosa. Sin esperar, Sasuke se dirigió al interior de la casa con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

_Hola, los siento por estar tanto tiempo desaparecida pero la Universidad hace que tu vida social se vaya de vacaciones, de verdad lo lamento pero espero que esta capítulo les haya gustado._

_Ahora que Ino se fue, ya sólo alta que Sasuke le diga lo que siente a Sakura, creo que por eso escogí a Ino, ella no armaría un drama cuando se diera cuenta de que Sasuke no la amaba ^^_

_Gracias a:_

_**-Sakurita 01**_

_**-Guest**_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas, siempre me alegran el día y por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que escribo._

_Hasta la próxima C=_


	11. Evangelio

_**Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Capítulo 11: Evangelio**

Sakura salió temprano esa mañana.

Al despertar se encontró en la orilla de la cama, a punto de caerse. Sin hacer ruido se vistió para no despertar a Mikoto y Akihiro quienes dormían plácidamente en su cama.

Salió con sigilo de su habitación hasta llegar al jardín, extrañaba dar paseos por él e ir a recoger flores.

A lo lejos divisó a Sasuke platicando con Ino en la terraza. Rápidamente apartó la vista. Tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse, si es que algún día lo lograba pero ya se había resignado. Dentro de poco se convertiría en monja y consagraría su vida a Dios y… a rezar por la felicidad de Sasuke y su familia.

Estuvo divagando hasta que regreso de sus pensamientos. Con las flores que recogió se adentró a la casa para desayunar.

—Saku—la llamó Akihiro mientras caminaba para ir a su cuarto—. Me levante y no te vi. ¿Estabas en al jardín?

Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí—le respondió—. Extrañaba caminar y cortar flores—conto sonriendo—. ¿Y Mikoto?

—Ya se despertó—contesto Akihiro mientras la abrazaba—. Fue a cambiarse para bajar a desayunar.

— ¿Me acompañas a dejar las flores en mi cuarto?—tras la afirmación de Akihiro, Sakura y él se fueron al cuarto de Sakura.

Más tarde desayunaron alegremente. A Sakura se le hizo raro que ni Sasuke ni Ino estuvieron presentes. _Es normal_ pensó. Se imaginaba que habían salido a arreglar los preparativos de su boda. De cualquier forma disfrutó estar otra vez en esa casa. Disfrutaría el poco tiempo que le quedará ahí.

En tanto Hinata sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Antes de bajar a desayunar había pasado por la habitación donde se quedaba Ino y la había visto empacar sus cosas. Luego Takeshi le informó que Sasuke había salido, algo muy raro ya que Sakura acababa de regresar y Sasuke no se separaba de su lado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Hina—la llamó Mikoto sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Puedo llevarme mi unicornio para el día de campo?

— ¿Qué?—Hinata se había perdido toda la conversación.

—Acuérdate que ayer Saku nos prometió que íbamos a salir de paseo.

— ¡Ah! Sí—recordó Hinata—. Mejor no lo lleves para que no se ensucie Miko-chan.

—Está bien—obedeció Mikoto sonriente, luego se dirigió a Sakura—. ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

—Sólo aviso que vamos a salir—respondió Sakura—. No tardo mucho, mientras vayan por las cosas que quieren llevar.

Akihiro y Mikoto asintieron felices para después ir corriendo por lo que se llevarían. Hinata espero a que se fueran para hablar con Sakura:

—Saku, ayer no pude decirte algo.

— ¿Qué es?—pregunto preocupada Sakura por su tono de voz—. ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¡No!—le contesto apresuradamente—. No se trata de mí sino de ti—ante la sorpresa que la faz de Sakura reflejo continúo—. Se trata de Sasuke, él e Ino…

—Hinata—la detuvo Sakura—. No quiero hablar de eso ¿sí? —le dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Quiero estar feliz por lo que es mejor que dejemos de lado a tu hermano, por favor—le suplicó.

—Pero tienes que saber que él…

—Saku—interrumpió Akihiro entrando al comedor—. Mikoto quiere que vayas con ella para que la cambies.

—Ahí voy—Sakura le dedicó una mirada a Hinata—. Ve a prepararte para que nos vayamos.

Hinata, frustrada por no poder decirle a Sakura que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella, iba a decirle todo de una vez. Quisiera ella o no.

— ¡Espera!—exclamó Sakura quien iba al lado de Akihiro para poder ver a Mikoto—. Olvide mis guantes en el jardín esta mañana, ahora vuelvo—dicho esto salió corriendo y Hinata no pudo hacer nada. Más tarde se lo diría y nadie se lo podía impedir.

SAKURA RECORRIÓ el jardín buscando sus guantes. Se le había olvidado recogerlos esa mañana; estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no recordaba donde los dejó. Después de unos minutos los divisó tirados junto a un árbol y al lado había girasoles en donde cortó algunos

Se dirigió hacia ellos para poder recoger sus guantes.

Al momento de pararse y girar para irse chocó con algo. O Alguien. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos con sorpresa: ante ella estaba Sasuke mirándola con esos ojos negros que tanto extraño mirar.

—Sasuke-kun—murmuró.

— ¿Me harías el favor de sentarte un rato?—le señalo una banca de madera que se encontraba junto al árbol—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Sakura obedeció. La llegada de Sasuke le sorprendió. ¿Qué tenía que decirle?

Por su parte, Sasuke, quien había arreglado lo que fue a ver, vio a Sakura dirigirse al jardín al entrar a la casa y buscarla. La siguió y se dedicó a contemplarla mientras ella daba vueltas por todo el jardín. Finalmente se paró detrás de ella al verla recoger algo.

Una vez que Sakura se sentó, Sasuke le pregunto si podía sentarse a su lado; después de que Sakura asintió se sentó.

—Estaba pensando—comenzó a decir Sasuke mirando a Sakura quien tenía la cabeza gacha—y me preguntaba dos cosas: ¿Por qué te fuiste a la abadía? Y ¿Qué te hizo regresar?

—Bueno—contesto Sakura confusa—, tenía un deber que cumplir…y regrese a cumplirlo.

— ¿Eso es todo?—pregunto Sasuke impaciente.

—Y extrañaba a los niños.

— ¿Sólo a ellos?

—No. ¡Sí!—exclamó Sakura alarmada por lo que había dicho—. ¿Está mal que los haya extrañado?

—No—se apresuro a responder Sasuke—, sólo que tenía la esperanza de que quizá podría…

— ¿Sí?—pregunto Sakura, incitándolo a que continuara.

—Es solo que nada era lo mismo durante tu ausencia y todo se arruinará cuando vuelvas a irte y pensé que tal vez podrías cambiar de opinión.

Sakura se volteo a verlo de forma confusa.

—Ino va a estar para ayudarte—de pronto Sakura agachó la cabeza y se paro, dándole la espalda a Sasuke—, además pronto llegará la verdadera institutriz.

—No hará ninguna Ino—le dijo despacio Sasuke a Sakura.

Sakura se giró para mirarlo con cautela.

— ¿No?—pregunto Sakura más para sí que para Sasuke, recargándose en el árbol que estaba cerca. La noticia la había mareado un poco.

—No—Sasuke se acerco hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo—. Es que uno no puede casarse cuando ama a otra, ¿no es así, Sakura?

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sasuke colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Sakura para apoyarlos en el árbol y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que unió sus labios de forma delicada con los de Sakura.

Eran tan cálidos y suaves.

Notó que Sakura estaba indecisa y justo cuando comenzó a corresponderle lo aparto de forma inesperada.

— ¡Esto no está bien!—exclamó mientras se tocaba los labios con una mano. Tenía la intención de irse pero Sasuke la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

—Lo siento si te asuste—se disculpo—, es solo que cuando te tengo cerca no me puedo controlar y creo que debía empezar explicándote. Mírame Sakura—le ordenó, alzándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Yo…tsk, esto es muy difícil para mí.

—Entonces no lo hagas—alegó Sakura alejándose un poco de él.

—Desde niño—comenzó a contar Sasuke sin soltarla—siempre he sido cerrado con las demás personas y muy frío, además no me gustan las demostraciones de cariño. Cuando conocía a Ino pensé que sería buena para mis hermanos y para mí, por eso le propuse matrimonio.

Sakura estaba atenta a sus palabras.

—Sin embargo un día llegaste tú—prosiguió Sasuke—y todo lo que tenía planeado se vino abajo. Al principio desconfiaba de ti porque creía que eras incapaz de cuidar a mis hermanos pero con el tiempo no podía dejar de mirarte y algo inexplicable se instalaba en mi pecho cada que estaba cerca de ti. Cuando te fuiste nada era igual y te extrañe tanto, que todo el día pensaba en alguna forma para volverte a ver.

Sasuke agarro ambas manos de Sakura con delicadeza.

—Te amo Sakura, eres la única y siempre lo serás. No pienso volver a dejarte ir.

Las mejillas de Sakura estaban empapadas por las lágrimas. Su sueño prohibido se estaba haciendo realidad.

— ¡Oh! Sasuke—lo abrazo con fuerza tras unos minutos de asimilamiento—. No sabes lo que he sufrido pensando en que no era más que una molestia para ti. Ya me había resignado a perderte y aún así era feliz porque tú lo eras.

—No voy a ser feliz con nadie que no seas tú—le dijo abrazándola—. ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

—Pero Ino…

—No te preocupes por ella—le dio un beso en la frente, aún sin soltarla—. Ella entendió que a quien amo es a ti y que estuvo mal lo que te dijo en la boda de Itachi.

Sakura se separó un poco para verlo de manera interrogante.

—Ella me confesó antes de irse lo que te dijo y se fue sin ningún rencor. También tengo un regalo para ti.

—No es necesario Sasuke-kun—contesto rápidamente Sakura—. No quiero que pienses que soy una interesada, además tú eres mi mayor regalo.

—Nunca pensaría eso de ti, eres como un ángel—le dijo acariciándole la mejilla con una mano—. Es un regalo, tómalo.

Sasuke sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unos papeles. Se los dio a Sakura y ella comenzó de desdoblarlos y leerlos. Conforme iba avanzando en la lectura, lloró y con una mano en la boca acallaba sus sollozos.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo—dijo cuando se calmó.

—Llevo pensando hacerlo desde que me contaste que tu mamá tuvo que vender su hospital. Ahora es tuyo otra vez. Está mañana salí a arreglarlo.

Sakura sentía que iba a estallar de felicidad. Nunca creyó que Sasuke la amaría, tanto que había comprado el hospital que su madre tuvo que vender cuando fue el accidente de su padre.

—No sé qué decir—le dijo Sakura entre sollozos.

—Di que sí quieres ser mi esposa—le dijo Sasuke.

—Si quiero—sólo contesto Sakura.

Al siguiente instante Sasuke se agachó a besarla. El beso fue dulce al principio. Sakura comenzó a subir sus brazos hasta el cuello de Sasuke para poder abrazarlo fuertemente y al poco tiempo el beso se volvió dulcemente apasionado. Se separaron por falta de aire.

— ¿Le tengo que pedir permiso a alguien más para pedir tu mano aparte de tu madre?—le preguntó Sasuke con su frente recargada en la de ella.

—Sí—sonrió Sakura—: a los niños.

—No creo que sea muy difícil convencerlos—recordó Sasuke lo que había escuchado decir a Mikoto.

—Ahora sé lo que sintió Marta y María cuando Jesús resucitó a Lázaro—comentó de pronto Sakura—. Tú eres mi resurrección. Te amo.

—Gracias.

Sasuke la abrazo fuerte al tiempo que le besaba ambas mejillas para después besarla.

—Les prometí que iríamos a dar un paseo—dijo Sakura cuando se separo—. ¿Te parece si les decimos ahí?

—Sí, voy por el coche—Sasuke le dio un último beso y se fue.

Luego ambos se dirigieron a la casa y Sakura fue a buscarlos. No tardo mucho en encontrarlos. Estaban en la entrada, listos para irse.

—Te tardaste mucho Saku—reprochó Mikoto.

—Lo siento, no encontraba mis guantes—Sakura sentía que no podía ocultar su felicidad.

—Te ves un poco sonrojada—comento Akihiro—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Sí—respondió un poco nerviosa Sakura.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo veía con atención.

En la entrada estaba Sasuke recargado en su coche.

— ¿Va a ir Sasuke con nosotros?—pregunto Hinata sorprendida al verlo.

—Sí—respondió un poco nerviosa Sakura—. Va también.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a subirse al coche.

El trayecto fue un poco tenso porque todo el camino Mikoto y Akihiro se la pasaron haciendo preguntas de por qué Sasuke iba con ellos o simplemente molestaban a Sasuke.

Una vez que llegaron a su prado favorito, cerca de la casa de Sakura, se instalaron para descansar ahí.

—Sakura quiere que les pidamos permiso—dijo Sasuke en tono de voz algo fría—, quiere conocer su opinión respecto a algo.

Hinata, Mikoto y Akihiro se preocuparon y esperaron a que Sasuke continuara.

—Nos vamos a casar pronto y quiere saber si están de acuerdo.

Durante unos instantes nadie pudo decir nada. Nadie, incluso Hinata, no se esperaba eso.

— ¡Es lo mejor que he escuchado!—Mikoto se abalanzo a Sakura—. No necesitas mi permiso, además eso hará que ya no te vayas.

—Siempre estaré con ustedes—contesto con dulcura Sakura.

—Me alegro tanto por ustedes—Hinata abrazo a ambos—. Eres una hermana para mí Saku, estoy feliz de que Sasuke se diera cuenta.

—Osea que tú…—comenzó a decir Sakura.

—Es lo que he tratado de decirte todo este tiempo—dijo Hinata sonriendo—. Pero al final no necesitaron mi ayuda.

— ¿Cuándo es la boda?—pregunto Akihiro abrazando a Sakura.

—Primero tengo que pedir la mano de Sakura a su mamá—contestó Sasuke— y luego decírselo a Itachi y a nuestros padres.

— ¡Espero que sea pronto!—exclamó Mikoto entusiasmada—. Además quiero que tengan bebés para poder vestirlos y jugar con ellos.

—De eso me encargo yo—le susurró Sasuke al oído de Sakura, abrazándola por detrás.

Sasuke se sentía feliz. Ahora sabía que Sakura no se iría de su lado y que con ella ya nada le iba a hacer falta, era lo más hermoso que había visto y de ahora en adelante se encargaría de darle lo mejor. Mientras que Sakura se sentía en las nubes y tan feliz que ya sabía cómo se sentía estar en el paraíso.

_Hola, trate de subir los más pude el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado porque sentí que falto algo, tal vez más romance ¿no?_

_Al título del capítulo le puse evangelio porque significa buenas noticias o buena nueva y creo que le va a lo paso entre Sasuke y Sakura, espero que también se haya entendido lo que respecta a la Resurrección de Lázaro, si pueden leerlo, háganlo para que entiendan más._

_Subiré lo más rápido que pueda el siguiente capítulo n.n_

_Gracias a:_

_**Karla Guest**_

_**Sakurita 01**_

_**Dulcesito 311**_

_**Johana-chan**_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios bonitas C=_

_Les deseo lo mejor, cuídense._

_Gracias por leer._


	12. Paraíso terrenal

_**Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Capítulo 12: Paraíso terrenal.**

No pudieron creer que Sasuke y Sakura se casarían cuando se lo dijeron a Mikoto y Fagaku von Uchiha,

Al principio pensaron que la pequeña Mikoto jugaba cuando se los contó entusiasmada, pero tuvieron que comenzar a pensar que era enserio cuando Sasuke y Sakura pidieron hablar con ellos, ambos muy juntos.

Sakura temió que no la aceptaran porque los señores von Uchiha no pudieron articular palabra alguna por casi cinco minutos luego del anuncio nupcial. Después todo cambió repentinamente: la señora Uchiha, llorando, la abrazó fuertemente para después hacer lo mismo a Sasuke mientras los felicitaba y expresaba lo contenta que estaba por el enlace. Fagaku Uchiha, al igual que su esposa, reaccionó bien a la noticia. Felicitó a ambos; celebraba el buen gusto de Sasuke y a Sakura le encargó pronto un nieto, a lo cual ella se sonrojó, imaginándose con un hijo de Sasuke.

Tsunade, en cambio, fue más rápida en reaccionar a la noticia. De inmediato comenzó a planear las cosas para que se llevara a cabo la boda, felicitando a Sasuke y agradeciendo al cielo que su hija no se convertiría en monja. Lo mejor vino después, cuando Sakura le anunció que el hospital volvía a ser de la familia, entonces Tsunade lloró de felicidad y poco después retomó su trabajo en el hospital.

Naruto, Hinata, Mikoto y Akihiro estuvieron felices, estando con ellos en todo momento ayudándoles a que la boda fuera perfecta, y lo mismo con Itachi y Shizune, quienes regresaron al enterarse de la noticia, molestando a Sasuke cada vez que podían:

— ¿Se casan tan repentinamente por qué ya los visitó la cigüeña?—Itachi molestaba a Sasuke—. Nadie lo creería con lo gruñón que eres, Sasuke.

—Hpm, deja de decir idioteces, Itachi—decía molesto Sasuke.

—Sí, ya déjalos en paz—regañaba Shizune a su esposo—. Ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por la partida de Sakura, ya es parte de la familia.

—En eso tienes razón—dijo Itachi, volviéndose a Sakura quien se mantenía ajena a las bromas—. Me alegra de que seas oficialmente mi hermana.

Poco tiempo después todo el pueblo se enteró, sorprendidos al saber que el frío Sasuke Uchiha se casaría con la ex novicia: aún así se alegraron por ellos, ilusionados al saber que los sueños sí podían hacerse realidad.

En tanto que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron muy ocupados preparando todo para que la boda fuera lo más pronto posible, manteniéndose siempre juntos, agradeciendo a la vida lo felices que eran.

Ahora, al cabo de un mes, Sakura estaba a punto de entrar a la Iglesia, donde Sasuke la esperaba.

El cuartito gris donde se encontraba y en el que sólo había un Cristo colgado en la pared conectaba a la abadía con la Iglesia.

Las monjitas del convento la ayudaban a arreglar la cola de su vestido de novia, que era blanco, con un poco de escote al frente y de manga corta. Por todo el vestido había cristales cortados, brillando con la luz. Su velo, sostenido por el cabello de Sakura en forma de moño, le caía por la espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros. Sentía los mechones de cabello cayéndole sobre su cara.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban intensamente por la emoción. De pronto la Madre la llamo. Se giro hacia la Madre Superiora y se agacho para recibir su bendición luego la Madre se dio su ramo de rosas y azahares mientras le sonreía.

Ya era hora.

Atravesó las rejas de la pequeña habitación, entrando a la Iglesia llena de gente. Tras ella, las monjas sonreían felices viendo a la pequeña Sakura y rezando por su felicidad.

Sakura, emocionada y nerviosa, se dirigió al señor Fagaku que se encontraba al principio del pasillo esperándola para entregarla a su hijo. Al llegar a su lado lo cogió del brazo derecho, oyendo como le susurraba lo hermosa que estaba.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, indicándole que debían caminar hacia el novio.

Sakura apretó el brazo de Fagaku, nerviosa y aterrada por cometer algún error. Conforme avanzaba por el pasillo alcanzaba a ver la hermosa decoración de la Iglesia hecha para ella y veía también las caras enternecidas de las personas observándola. La Iglesia estaba llena a pesar de ser grande y lo apresurado de la boda.

A más de la mitad del largo pasillo lo pudo ver a él y lo demás se le olvidó. Sakura sintió que se le iba a parar el corazón de lo rápido que le latía.

Sasuke estaba esperándola con una sonrisa de medio lado sin despegar su mirada de ella. Sakura pudo apreciar que estaba muy apuesto con sus cabellos revueltos, su esmoquin con camisa blanca y corbata negra.

Comenzó a subir los escalones que llevaban al altar principal. A los lados estaba su familia y la de Sasuke sentados, mirándola con la felicidad impregnada en sus caras.

Don Fagaku depositó la mano de Sakura en la de Sasuke al llegar a él. Con un "cuídala" la entregó.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron a los ojos, demostrándose sin palabras lo mucho que se amaban. Enseguida comenzó la ceremonia.

La ceremonia, a pesar de ser la misma y de haberse repetido tantas veces, estuvo llena de algo que no se podía describir, tal vez sólo era que había mucho amor.

Luego de ir a tomarse fotos al término de la boda, los novios fueron a la recepción en la casa de los Uchiha, en donde los invitados los esperaban. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado, desde las mesas hasta el toldo que cubría a todos los invitados.

—Bienvenida a la familia—dijo Fagaku a la hora del brindis—. Me alegra de que ya seas parte de la familia. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mis hijos. Les deseo que sean muy felices—alzó su copa para decir—: ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud!—exclamaron todos los invitados.

—Sakura, tú y tu hermano son todo para mí—comenzó a decir Tsunade con ternura cuando fue su turno de hablar—. Mi niña, ahora sé que no puedo pedirle más a la vida porque Sasuke es lo mejor que te ha pasado y sé que siempre estarán juntos. Les deseo lo mejor y que se sean muy felices. ¡Por los novios!

— ¡Salud!

Al finalizar las palabras de Itachi en donde expresaba lo contento que estaba por el enlace y que Sakura formará parte de la familia, fue el turno de bailar el vals.

Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron al centro de la pista y poco después comenzó a sonar la lenta melodía del vals. Sasuke apretó a Sakura hacia sí con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra agarraba la derecha de Sakura. Comenzaron a bailar, moviéndose suavemente, sintiendo las miradas y los flashes sobre ellos.

—Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun—rompió el silencio Sakura, mirando a los ojos a Sasuke—. Todo es perfecto; ha sido el día más hermoso de mi vida.

—Estás hermosa—le susurró Sasuke mientras le pasaba la nariz por el cuello blanco de Sakura, suspirando su dulce aroma— parces un ángel—nunca se cansaría de decirlo. Llevaba toda la tarde observándola y admirando lo hermosa que estaba.

—Gracias—dijo sonrojada Sakura, apretándose más a él inconscientemente—. Tú también estás muy guapo…te amo.

—Como yo a ti—al terminar de decirlo se inclinó a besarla. Sintió como Sakura subía sus dos manos a su cuello y lo acercaba más a ella en tanto que él la abrazaba por la cintura. Se separaron por falta de aire. Al separarse se sonrieron.

Estuvieron un largo rato bailando y besándose de vez en cuando. A Sasuke no le gustaba mucho bailar pero al estar con Sakura valía la pena. Por ella haría cualquier cosa.

— ¡Es hora de cortar el pastel!—anunció Shizune, la madrina.

A pesar de que a Sasuke no le gustaba lo dulce comió el pastel, después de todo era su boda.

Luego vino la parte más interesante para él: quitarle la liga a Sakura.

Al principio Sakura se puso roja cuando Itachi comenzó a hacerle burla pero cuando comenzó a quitársela se le olvidó y Sasuke admiró lo hermosa que era, no podía esperar a que comenzara la luna de miel, se veía tan sexy sonrojada y sus suaves piernas no ayudaban mucho a su autocontrol.

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar los gritos de los invitados. Lanzó la liga.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿a dónde vamos?—preguntó Sakura más tarde después de la cena.

Sasuke se detuvo junto al lago. La luna y la silueta de ambos se reflejaban en el agua.

—Quería tenerte sólo para mí por unos minutos—Sasuke se giró para quedar frente a ella— y en la fiesta no podía con todos los invitados—se escuchaba la música—. Ya quiero que sea la luna de miel.

Al término de esto la besó apasionadamente y Sakura respondió casi inmediatamente, sorprendida por su acción. Llevó sus manos al cabello de Sasuke para jalarlos, acto que enloqueció a Sasuke. Terminó el beso para besar el cuello de Sakura; ella jadeó cuando sintió que Sasuke mordisqueó aquella zona, luego él volvió a besar la boca de y de vez en cuando su mejilla.

— ¡Saku! ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde están?—gritó Mikoto a lo lejos.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Mikoto.

—Será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta—dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Sasuke y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios—. Aquí estamos, cariño. ¿Pasa algo?

Al instante Mikoto apareció frente a ellos.

—Es que no los vi en la fiesta y pensé que ya se habían ido—contó abrazando a Sakura—. Además ya tengo que ir a dormir y quería despedirme de ti porque no los veré por un tiempo—dijo con tristeza.

—Será poco tiempo Miko-chan—le dijo con ternura Sakura, dándole un beso—. Además te hablaré todos los días y te traeré regalos cuando vuelva.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunto Mikoto con ojos brillosos por la alegría.

—Sí, y a Akihiro también así que no te pongas triste. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Se quedó dormido y lo llevaron a su cuarto.

—También ya es hora de que te duermas. Ve a acostarte, bonita—la cargo para besarle la mejilla—. Descansa, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Saku—se despidió Mikoto—. Te ves como una princesa, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti preciosa.

—Buenas noches Sasuke—Mikoto se despidió de su hermano y se fue.

—Hay que empezar a despedirnos—dijo Sasuke con voz ronca—. Dentro de poco tenemos que irnos.

—Sí—susurró Sakura y casi involuntariamente lo agarro del cuello para volver a besarlo. Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y correspondió a su tórrido beso hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

—Te amo Sakura—le dijo Sasuke sosteniendo con ambas manos la cabeza de ella—. Eres lo mejor y más hermoso que me ha pasado. Te amaré por siempre. Ahora vamos con los demás invitados para que nos podamos ir—finalizó dándole un beso en la frente.

—Sí—Sakura le sonrió dulcemente.

Sasuke enlazó sus dedos con los de Sakura y volvieron a la fiesta.

— ¡Sakura!—la llamó Tsunade que estaba con la señora Mikoto—. Debes cambiarte. Ya casi en hora de que se vayan.

—Sí—afirmó Sakura sonriendo—. Ahora vuelvo—besó a Sasuke y se fue con Hinata.

Después de unos minutos volvió con un vestido café claro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, con un listón negro debajo del busto, un abrigo negro y con cabello suelto.

—Disfruten mucho del viaje—deseó Mikoto a Sasuke y Sakura—. Avisen cuando hayan llegado por favor.

—Diviértete mucho Sakura—dijo Tsunade abrazándola—. Cuídala, Sasuke.

—No necesita decírmelo—contestó Sasuke sonriendo.

—Se portan mal—deseó Itachi burlón.

—Hmp—gruñó Sasuke y Sakura no supo si era una afirmación o no.

—Déjalos tranquilos—le regañó Shizune y luego que dirigió a ellos—. Váyanse tranquilos, nosotros estaremos bien.

—Adió Saku—Hinata abrazó a Sakura—. Te extrañaré. Adiós Sasuke.

—No quiero sobrinos tan pronto Sakura-chan. Soy muy joven para ser tío—advirtió Naruto sonriente.

—Pues yo espero nietos pronto—intervino Fagaku—. Cuídense y cualquier cosa avísennos. Disfruten su luna de miel.

—Gracias a todos—Sakura los miraba enternecidos; a su familia—. Les avisaremos cuando hayamos llegado—abrazó a cada uno.

—Quédense tranquilos, estaremos bien—finalizó Sasuke tomando a su esposa de la cintura.

Y en medio de buenos deseos y aplausos por parte de los invitados partieron a su luna de miel.

°**UN MES DESPUÉS°**

—Takeshi lleva por favor la maletas a mi habitación—ordenó Sasuke luego de bajar del auto.

— ¡Sasuke!—exclamó Mikoto entusiasmada, corriendo hacia él—. Los extrañé mucho.

—Nosotros también—respondió Sasuke abrazándola.

— ¿A mí no me va a saludar?—pregunto Sakura sonriendo, saliendo tras Sasuke.

— ¡Saku!—Mikoto se hecho en sus brazos y Sakura la cargó—. Te extrañe mucho.

—Y yo a ustedes—Akihiro llegó de pronto y la abrazó—. ¿Se portaron bien?—ambos asintieron—. Me alegra porque sus regalos están en la habitación de Sasuke.

Los dos corrieron al interior de la casa.

—Te extrañe Sakura—Hinata llegó a su lado—. Han pasado muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Sakura alarmada.

—Nada malo—se apresuró a decir Hinata—. Te lo contaré en la casa.

La cogió del brazo y caminaron al interior de la casa.

—Hinata—la saludo Sasuke quien se había mantenido apartado haciendo una llamada. Después se volvió a Sakura—. Mis padres, tu mamá y tu hermano llegan en un rato. Yo estaré en el despacho revisando unos papeles por si necesitas algo—le besó la frente y se fue.

—Se ve que te quiere mucho—comentó Hinata—. Hasta me cuenta creer que sea mi hermano. ¿Cómo estuvo la luna de miel?

Sakura comenzó a recordar sonrojada todo lo que había hecho con Sasuke, desde las caminatas al atardecer por la playa hasta las noches, algo que pensó que nunca haría y que sobre todo cosas que nunca pesó que le gustará tanto.

—Fue maravilloso—se apresó a contestar, volviendo al presente—. Fuimos a Malasia, Rusia y por último a Grecia. Los lugares que visitamos son hermosos. Al rato te doy lo que te traje. ¿Qué me es lo que me quieres decir?

Se sentaron en el sillón, cerca una de la otra al llegar a la sala.

—Primero—comenzó Hinata—te extrañamos mucho aunque llamabas todos los días. Papá está de muy buen humor y no para de repetir que pronto tendrá nietos, lo mismo que mamá—hizo una pausa—. Y…Naruto ha estado mucho aquí, ya que Tsunade trabaja más en el hospital…Él y yo somos novios.

— ¡Qué! ¿Cómo paso?—exclamó Sakura sorprendida, no porque fueran novios, sino la rapidez en que ambos descubrieron y dijeron sus sentimientos.

—Naruto-kun, una semana después de que te fueras, nos invitó a tu casa y fuimos. Mientras Mikoto y Akihiro juagaban nos besamos, no sé cómo fue, pero casi me desmayó. Tres días después me pidió que fuera su novia. ¿No estás molesta?

— ¡Claro que no!—respondió Sakura feliz—. Me alegro muchos por los dos. Es sólo que conociendo a Naruto me sorprende lo rápido que se te declaro tomando en cuenta lo torpe que es.

—Ahora estoy tranquila—Hinata suspiró aliviada—. Me preocupaba tu reacción.

—Ya me lo esperaba—con un deje de suficiencia Sakura la abrazó—. Sabía lo que ambos sentían e incluso hable con Naruto sobre eso. Sé que serán muy felices, también debo agradecerte por hacer feliz a mi hermano.

—Lo quiero mucho—dijo Hinata con timidez y emoción—, así que siempre estaré a su lado. Gracias por todo Sakura.

—Te quiero Hinata.

— ¡Sakura!—gritó Tsunade desde la entrada, apresurándose a ir con ella.

Ambas se separaron y Sakura fue con su madre.

—Te extrañe mucho—Tsunade abrazó a su hija—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bien mamá—contestó Sakura sonriendo—. ¿Cómo va el hospital?

— ¡Excelente! He estado trabajando para que el servicio médico llegue a más personas.

—Sakura-chan—intervino Naruto, seguido de Fagaku y Mikoto—. ¿Me trajiste regalos?

—Claro Naru—abrazó alegre a Naruto—. Están en mi habitación. Ve con Hinata.

—Pasemos al comedor—Fagaku sonrió—. Ya es hora de la comida. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—En el despacho—respondió Sakura.

Poco después todos estaban en el comedor. Al final llegaron Itachi y Shizune:

—Lo siento—se disculpo Itachi—. Se nos hizo tarde porque trajeron los últimos muebles que pedimos.

—La casa ya está casi terminada—continuo Shizune mientras se sentaba—, no queda muy lejos de aquí así que, ¿qué les parece una reunión el fin de semana? Y de paso celebramos el regreso de Sasuke y Sakura.

—Es una gran idea—dijo Mikoto Uchiha contenta.

— ¿Vivirán en esta casa, Sasuke?—preguntó Itachi

—Sí—contesto Sasuke—. Sakura y yo acordamos vivir aquí para cuidar de los niños si mis padres se van de viaje, además la casa es muy grande.

— ¿Osea que ya tan rápido estás embarazada Sakura?—pregunto inocente Itachi—. Si que aprovecharon bien sus noches.

— ¿De qué hablan?—pregunto Akihiro confuso.

—De que tal vez sea tío pronto—Naruto estalló en carcajadas al ver a Sasuke sonrojado.

—Nada, cielo—respondió Tsunade riendo—. No hagas caso.

—Eso espero—Mikoto vio será a Sasuke—. Ponte a trabajar, Sasuke.

—Hmp.

Todos vieron a ver la cara roja de Sakura y la confusión de Mikoto y Akihiro.

Sasuke observaba todo satisfecho. Ver las caras sonrientes de todos, reunidos como una gran familia con una esposa dulce y maravillosa como lo era Sakura, es lo que siempre había deseado. Apretó la mano de Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado. Sonrió cuando ella lo vio con esos ojos verdes. La amaba más que a nada.

En medio de bromas y risas transcurrió la comida, prolongando la reunión hasta después de la cena.

Era tarde cuando todos se fueron.

Sakura y Sasuke fueron a su habitación a descansar, el viaje y la reunión los tenía agotados.

Sakura se encontraba recargada en el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, acariciándolo con la mano derecha, en tanto que él la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas?—pregunto Sakura suavemente.

—En lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida—respondió con su voz acostumbrada—. Gracias a ti soy más feliz de lo que nunca imagine ser. No sé que hice bien para merecer a un ángel como tú.

—Me cuesta creer que seas el Sasuke que conocí la primera vez—dijo Sakura divertida—. Ahora sé que sólo era una fachada. Eres lindo y dulce, lo mejor que Dios me dio. Te voy a amar siempre, en esta y en las próximas vidas.

—Te amaré por toda la eternidad—dijo Sasuke feliz y terminando esto se inclinó a besar a Sakura, su dulce y angelical Sakura.

Sakura por su parte, sabía que a veces las mejores cosas no tenían explicación, y también que, la felicidad era algo tan efímero que a veces la gente la buscaba toda su vida, pero estaba segura que con Sasuke a su lado duraría para siempre.

**Fin**

_De verdad lo siento por tardarme tanto, no sabía cómo terminar el fic, espero que la historia les haya gustado, si tienen una duda o lo que sea no duden en decírmelo. En lo particular, me gusto el final. _

_También lo siento si es algo aburrido por la narración._

_Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que leyeron la historia, les deseo lo mejor en Navidad, Año Nuevo y siempre C= Que todo lo que se propongan lo cumplan._

_Gracias a: _

**Dulcecito 311 **

**Sakurita 01**

_Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y de dejarme su opinión, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. ¡Felices vacaciones! _

_Gracias por leer._


	13. Adeste fideles

_**Los personajes de Naruto perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia la adapté de la película "La novicia rebelde".**_

**Epílogo: Adeste fideles.**

— ¿A qué hora llegarán los demás?

—A las seis—contestó Shizune al tiempo que metía la pierna en el horno—. Tú mamá llamó y dijo que llegaba a las seis junto con Mikoto y Fagaku. Estaban comprando los regalos.

—No me quiero imaginar todo lo que le traerán a Eisen—dijo Sakura con tono divertido mientras le ponía cerezas al pastel—. Desde que nació ha sido el bebé más consentido.

—No puedo creer que ya tenga dos años—Shizune lanzó un suspiro—. El tiempo se va muy rápido. Eisen es el bebé más hermoso y risueño que he visto. Saco todo de su padre, excepto el color de ojos.

—Sasuke lo adora—desde que Eisen había nacido Sasuke era el papá más orgulloso de su hijo que Sakura había conocido, estaba encantado con su hijo—. Han pasado ya tres años desde que nos casamos y no pueden ser mejor entre los dos. ¿Tú cuando vas a tener un hijo?

—Itachi y yo acordamos esperar un poco más. Somos tan olvidadizos que creemos que hay que prepararnos un poco—dijo sonriendo.

Habían transcurrido tres años desde la boda de Sasuke y Sakura. Un año más tarde había nacido Eisen von Uchiha de ojos verde más claro que el de su madre, cabello negro azulado y tez blanca. A pesar de ser aún pequeño ya podía pronunciar bien una palabras y caminar, además de ser muy tranquilo; era consentido tanto como por sus padres como por sus tíos y abuelos y aún más al siempre estar sonriendo.

— ¿Van a tardar mucho Itachi y Sasuke?

—No creo que les falte mucho—respondió Shizune mirando el reloj—. Son las cinco. Sólo iban a ver los nuevos materiales para la construcción del edificio y ya se venían.

—Ya está todo listo—Sakura miraba la comida con una sonrisa—. Sólo falta esperar a que sea la cena para servirla.

—Por lo menos ya sé cocinar.

— ¡Saku!—Hinata entró a la cocina con el bebé en brazos—. Eisen tiene hambre.

—Ponlo en su sillita por favor, Hina—Sakura abrió un cajón para hacer la papilla.

Hinata obedeció y llevo al bebé a su silla de madera. El bebé juagaba con una sonaja en forma de Santa que su abuela Mikoto le había regalado dos días antes.

— ¿Quién es el bebé más bonito?—preguntaba Shizune sonriendo al bebé—. Eres el más hermoso de todos—el bebé reía a todo lo que ella le decía—. Con el conjunto que le compré se verá aún más tierno.

—Sí—Sakura se acercó al bebé para darle de comer—. Se lo pondré más tarde, cuando me vaya a cambiar—se dirigió a Hinata quien estaba tomando agua—. ¿Dónde están Naruto y los niños?

—En el jardín haciendo muñecos de nieve.

—Tú y Naruto ya llevan mucho tiempo—comentó Shizune divertida—. ¿Ya pensaron para cuando va a ser la boda?

—No, no he-mos habla-do de eso—respondió Hinata sonrojada.

—No creo que tarden mucho—Sakura daba papilla al bebé, quien agitaba sus manitas—, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—No morirás solterona, Hina—el bebé tenía agarrado un dedo de Shizune—, puedes estar segura de ello.

— ¡Papa!—gritó de pronto Eisen agitando los brazos, salvando a Hinata.

Sakura lo sacó de su silla para darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—Hola—saludo Itachi con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación—. ¿Cómo está mi sobrinito?—preguntó mientras Sakura le daba al bebé.

—Acaba de comer—Sakura sonreía enternecida a su pequeño hijo.

— ¿Cómo se portó?

—Bien, como siempre—respondió Hinata.

—De grande será un gran arquitecto como su tío.

—Sueña Itachi—Sasuke entró a la habitación. Le dio un beso a Sakura y luego cargó a su hijo—. Será ingeniero como se padre.

—Claro que no—intervino Shizune—, será abogado.

—Cualquier cosa que sea será el mejor—dijo Sakura divertida—. ¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien, la construcción estará lista para la fecha indicada—contesto Itachi con suficiencia.

— ¿Ya tienen todo listo para la cena?—Sasuke juagaba con el bebé.

—Sí, todo está listo—contesto Shizune.

De pronto escucharon el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Todos fueron a ver que era.

— ¡Saku!—exclamó Akihiro—Nos quedo muy lindo nuestro muñeco de nieve.

— ¡Sí—continuó—. Le pusimos una bufanda y ramas como brazos, además las luces se ven hermosas desde afuera.

—Me alegra de que se hayan divertido, bonitos—Sakura los miraba con ternura—. Ahora váyanse a cambiar, no tardan en venir los demás.

Akihiro y Mikoto se subieron a cambiar, jugando.

—Naruto, tú también ve—ordenó Sakura—. Estás mojado y te puede hacer daño.

—Sí, Sakura-chan. Vamos Hina—agarró de la mano a su novia y juntos se fueron.

—Nosotros también nos vamos—dijo Itachi—. No tardamos.

Después de darle un beso a Eisen, Shizune e Itachi se fueron a su casa, que estaba cerca de la de Sasuke y Sakura, al igual que la de sus padres.

Hacía dos años que Sasuke y Sakura se habían mudado a una casa sólo para ellos. Antes de que naciera Eisen ambos acordaron que necesitaban su espacio y más aún al nacer el bebé. Los padres de Sasuke estuvieron de acuerdo, así que se mudaron a una casa junto a los de los von Uchiha, así los abuelos estarían cerca de su nieto y Mikoto, Hinata y Akihiro podían ir cuando quisieran a ver a Sakura y a Sasuke; ahí es donde se celebraría la cena de Año Nuevo.

—Creo que será mejor que nosotros también nos cambiemos—sugirió Sakura, dándole un beso a la mejilla de su esposo.

Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación con su hijo en brazos.

— ¿Mañana vas a ir a trabajar?—pregunto Sakura mientras vestía a Eisen que balbuceaba "carino", que es como le decía Sasuke a su madre.

—No, sólo que pasado mañana tengo que ir a revisar unas cosas pero no será por mucho tiempo. ¿Querías algo?

—No, sólo que Eisen y yo te extrañamos cuando no estás.

A Sasuke le causó ternura el puchero que hizo Sakura. Desde que nació Eisen se sentía más feliz Miro orgulloso a su hijo y su esposa. Los amaba tanto. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a Eisen.

— ¡Ya está!—Sakura alzó al bebé para admirarlo mejor. Se veía tan tierno con su conjuntito azul marino con dibujos de muñeco de nieve y Santas que Shizune le había comprado—. Es igual de guapo que su padre—le dio un beso y se lo dio Sasuke—. Ahora me toca cambiarme.

Tras ponerse el visto rojo de tirantes que le llagaba por encima de las rodillas fue el turno de peinarse. Estaba terminando de recogerse el cabello en una cola alta cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura. Por el espejo Sasuke le veía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Se ve hermosa, señora Uchiha—le dijo Sasuke dándole un pequeño beso en un blanco cuello.

Sakura sonrió con ternura. Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su esposo.

—Tú también estás muy guapo. Siempre lo estás—al término le dio un largo beso a Sasuke. Se separaron al escuchar el timbre.

—Deben de ser tus padres—le sonrió y lo volvió a besar para después bajar a recibirlos.

— ¿Dónde está mi nieto?—pregunto la gruesa voz de Fagaku.

—Aquí, papá—respondió Sasuke bajando las escaleras con Eisen y Sakura.

Tsunade, Mikoto y Fagaku fueron hacia ellos.

— ¡Está precioso!—elogió orgulloso Mikoto.

—Es un Uchiha—dijo Fagaku como resaltando lo obvio.

—Le trajimos algunas cosas—Tsunade saludo a su hija y a Sasuke.

— ¡No debes de consentirlo tanto, mamá!

— ¡Tonterías! El bebé se merece eso y más, es tan dulce y tranquilo…

—Ya volvieron Shizune e Itachi—anunció Akihiro, viendo por la ventana.

Poco después fue la hora de la cena. El tiempo había transcurrido rápido entre pláticas y juegos.

—Ya falta poco para abrir el nuevo hospital—contaba Tsunade—. Pronto los servicios se van a extender más.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, mamá—dijo Sakura—. Sasuke está de acuerdo en que trabaje en el hospital un rato por las mañanas. El bebé estaría con Mikoto o Shizune.

—Sí—asintió Fagaku—, estaríamos con el bebé.

—Me parece una idea excelente—convino Tsunade—. Tu ayuda nos vendría bien.

Todos platicaban mientras comían. En la gran mesa había una gran variedad de platillos: papas horneadas, pavo, pierna, pan, pasteles y ponche.

— ¡Todo está delicioso!—exclamo Naruto.

—Qué bueno que les haya gustado—Shizune reía—. Sakura me enseñó a cocinar, así que me alegra que les haya gustado.

—Mañana hay que reunirnos—dijo Mikoto Uchiha.

—Sí—Itachi comía pastel—. Estaría bien reunirnos para comenzar el año.

Después de la cena se reunieron en la sala.

Por la ventana se podía observar la nieve caer y se disfrutaba el gran árbol de Navidad exquisitamente decorado en la sala.

—Pronto serán las doce—dijo la pequeña Mikoto—. Hay que traer las uvas.

—Voy por ellas—Sakura se paro del lado de su esposo. Poco después regreso con una bandeja en donde había copas con las uvas dentro. Paso por todos y cada uno tomo una.

— ¡Es hora de comer las uvas!—gritó Mikoto feliz cuando dieron las doce.

—¡Diez…nueve…ocho…

Todos pedían sus deseos mientras comían sus uvas.

Sakura veía la cara de todos: Naruto sonriéndole a Hinata; Itachi con la boca llena, tratando de comer rápido las uvas; Shizune con los ojos cerrados; Mikoto Uchiha viendo a todos dulcemente…

—…siete, seis, cinco…

Fagaku riendo y jugando con Mikoto y Akihiro…

—cuatro…tres…

.Tsunade hablándole a su hijo que Sasuke cargaba mientras lo arrullaba. Sí. Sólo quería un deseo: ver siempre así su familia, unida, alegre y junto a ella. Le agradecía a Dios por todo lo que le había dado.

—dos…uno… ¡Feliz Año nuevo!

Todos brindaron.

Tsunade cargo a su nieto que se había quedado dormido.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazó.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba feliz. Otro año al lado de Sakura y de su familia. Su único propósito era hacerlos siempre feliz ya que eran una bendición para él.

—Te amo—le susurró Sasuke al oído de Sakura. Decirle esas cosas aún aceleraba su corazón.

—Y yo a ti—Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello y lo beso.

Era un buen inicio de año.

**ADESTES FIDELS: «Venid fieles» o Vayamos Cristianos.**

_**Aquí está el fin del epílogo, justo como me lo pidió Crina o Kirita (Guest) que supongo que son la misma persona, lo siento si me equivoco.**_

_**Espero que el epílogo sea de su agrado. La próxima historia la subiré en enero, cuando ya tenga más capítulos hechos C=**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_-Hatsumi-chan 1301_

_-Dulcecito 311_

_-Kirita (Guest) Crina (Guest)_

_-Sakurita 01_

_-Msvierisho_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, como les dije en el capítulo anterior, gracias por todo y gracias por leer la historia, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.**_

_**Los comentarios que son anónimos, si tienen una duda, díganme en donde las puedo contactar :) **_

_**Un brazo a todas, pásenla muy bien. Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
